Playboy
by chubbynlite
Summary: Huey had been her best friend ever since he had moved to Woodcrest. He had caught her attention and kept it at how passionate he was about the things that mattered to him. It had started out as just a small, school girl crush. She remembered gushing over how cute he was up until they were in eighth grade. Then he became sexy and everyone around them knew it. H/J. citrus-y.
1. Chapter 1

**Back again with another story, hopefully I'll finish this one. I've kinda noticed The Boondocks fandom dying here but oh well, I know some of us are still holding on. The whole basis of this story is based on Trey Songz song _Playboy._ Enjoy. **

* * *

Huey had been her best friend ever since he had moved to Woodcrest. He had caught her attention and kept it at how passionate he was about the things that mattered to him. It had started out as just a small, school girl crush. She remembered gushing over how _cute_ he was up until they were in eighth grade. Then he became sexy and everyone around them knew it.

Puberty had hit Huey Freeman like a damn train and where he was once a cute, lanky boy was now a boy who sprouted up over the summer going into seventh grade and came back to school with a deep voice and muscles that entranced all the girls around him. He used to pay no attention to all the attention he was getting from the girls but at some point that had changed. They were seniors now and Jazmine couldn't think of a time during their high school career when Huey wasn't involved with a girl in one way or another.

It was like the Freeman brothers were bagging chicks left and right all through high school.

Whereas Jazmine took some time to grow out of her insecure stage that lasted way too long for her liking. There had been times where she felt like her boobs were too big, then it was her hips, her feet. She had felt so unproportionate and no amount of consolation that she'd grow into her body helped her... Until after spring break, sophomore year when she came back, guns blazing with a new attitude and fashion sense all together.

After that Jazmine had dealt with her fair share of relationships, despite her feelings for Huey. She figured that they would have to go away sooner or later, because it was obvious that they were best friends and nothing more than that. Who cared if her heart twisted up a little whenever he brought a girl around or when she saw her sneaking out of his house random times at night. Who cared, right?

She shouldn't have been so caught up with Huey. She was pretty, smart, had an especially good head on her shoulders for someone her age. She didn't have to worry about a boyfriend anyways, she had bigger things to deal with…. Like college and saving up money and trying to finish up her senior year strong.

"Jazzy Jazzzzzz," Cindy shouted from across the hall, causing a teacher to tell her to stop yelling. It was the end of the day _and_ a Friday, there was no controlling Cindy McPhearson anymore. Jazmine smiled, stuffing her windbreaker into her backpack and slamming her locker. "What's up Cin?"

"Ready to get up out this damn school, ready to celebrate my birthday. _Henny_ thing is possible this weekend." Cindy winked at Jazmine before linking their arms together and making their way out the school.

"How could I forget your _eighteenth_ birthday? But I am _not_ drinking. You know my dad would freak out if he even thought I was drinking under aged."

"But… you do?" Cindy laughed. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Not when you're talking about some hennything is possible. I wouldn't miss the party for the world though, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah shhh. I've got it planned out. My parents are gone for another three days, so I'll even have time to clean up and shit without rushing. So tomorrow during the day the crew can hang and we can chill till the real party start. Maybe you can get drunk enough and hook up with Huey."

"Cindy!" Jazmine shouted as elbowed Cindy in the stomach. "You know I wouldn't mess up our friendship like that."

"Won't matter if you can blame it on henny." Cindy shrugged. They walked out of the doors and both of them groaned simultaneously. "Goddamn it's hot as _fuck_."

They instantly unhooked arms, it was too hot to be so close together. They quickened their pace to Jazmine's car so they could get back where there was AC. "Anyways Huey would never hook up with me in the first place." Jazmine sighed loudly once they were finally settled in the car.

Cindy sucked her teeth and shook her head, "Why the hell not? You look better than half the chicks he fucks around with anyways."

"Yeah but he's kinda made it clear that we are just 'best friends'. Most best friends don't go hooking up, you know?" Jazmine tried to reason with Cindy. She had been trying since last summer to get Jazmine and Huey to hook up in one way or another and at this point, it was working Jazmine's last nerve. She was more than able to do that on her own if she really wanted to. In an attempt to drown out Cindy's mouth, she plugged her phone into the aux and turned up the sound before tossing her phone to Cindy, "You're DJ."

It took a matter of ten seconds for Cindy to put on a song and turn the volume up all the way.

 _Throw it back like that yeah  
Work it back like that yeah  
Baby show me why you ride yeah  
Aye, damn girl you bad  
That's what I be holding  
Pussy got me high  
Baby got me open  
Tell me whatcha like  
Tell me if ya rollin'  
Big body Benz  
Lil' Mama want it  
I wanna play, I wanna try  
Can't wait, lets do tonight  
Show me how much you need my time  
Uh, so get loose  
Let me see you drop it low  
Lemme see you get loose  
One time, two time  
Oh baby don't be rude  
Show the world you my girl  
Get lit, get loose  
Number one, can't lose, break it down, bust it open let me see you get loose  
Number one, can't lose, break it down, bust it open let me see you get loose_

Cindy was bopping her head to the music, singing all the words by heart. Jazmine couldn't help but laugh. Cindy had a thing for Jacquees and probably knew the lyrics to all his songs by heart. The music was so loud Jazmine could feel the bass in her chest. They yelled the lyrics and blasted the music until they turned onto Timid Deer Lane. Jazmine loved her freaky music as much as the next person but her parents didn't really need to know that little tidbit. Just as she pulled into her driveway she saw Huey and Riley pull into theirs. Cindy climbed out and made her way across the street. "Reeeeezy!"

"Damn you loud as hell!" Riley shouted, looking at Cindy. "Y'all was blasting. Damn near blew my eardrums out."

Cindy sucked her teeth and flipped him off, "You know how I feel about Jacquees. That's my baby right there."

"Yeah, yeah. That nigga like five feet tall. I'll be right back I'm bout to go change." Riley went in the house and Cindy turned her attention to Huey who was getting out the car. She nodded at Huey and he nodded back. "You don't speak no more Freeman?" she smirked.

"I just don't talk you McPhearson." Huey smirked, walking over to dap Cindy up. The disdain he had for her had been long gone and they were just like friends, and in Huey's mind she was just another Riley which wasn't as bad as it seemed considering he had spent his whole life with both of them. "Where's Jaz?"

"She went in the house, you know how she hates being outside when it's higher than eighty degrees. I'ma convince her to get in the pool. Y'all gonna come? Unless you bout to go fuck one of your hoes or somethin'."

Huey rolled his eyes, "I don't got any hoes. But yeah, I'll be there and I'm sure Riley will too. See you in like ten minutes?"

"Alright cool, bring your bluetooth speaker? And your lying ass, talking about you don't got hoes." Cindy rolled her eyes. Huey nodded and went inside and Cindy turned and went back to Jazmine's house. Jazmine was in the kitchen eating a yogurt when Cindy came in. "Wanna get in the pool?"

Jazmine groaned and made a face, "No?"

"Too bad I already invited Riley and Huey." Cindy shrugged her shoulders and laughed before walking up the steps to Jazmine's room. Jazmine followed her up the steps, cursing at her randomly. She wasn't planning on going outside until it dropped to seventy degrees but of course Cindy had to ruin that. "Shhh, where's that fine ass bikini you got a few weeks ago? This is the perfect time to break it out, you know."

"Why don't you wear it and I wear mine from last year?" Jazmine plopped down on her bed as . Cindy went through her drawer that had all her bathing suits. "No, no, no honey. You're wearing that bikini and you're gonna be looking all KAPOWPOW. You have to strut what you've got!" Cindy tossed the bikini at her and then went to find the black one she always kept at Jazmine's house. They quickly changed, already used to the routine of changing in front of each other. Jazmine got out her coconut oil and spread a thin layer all over her skin before handing it to Cindy. "You know that shit just gonna make me burn faster. You got sunscreen lotion?"

Jazmine busted out laughing and went to the bathroom to grab Cindy some actual sunscreen lotion and threw it at her. Jazmine pulled her up into a high puff and Cindy pulled her into a ponytail before grabbing some towels and heading down to the pool.

By the time Jazmine and Cindy were downstairs, Huey and Riley had already walked to the back and jumped into the pool. Jazmine screamed as she was splashed with a wave of water because of Riley, who came up laughing loudly. "Jump in so it ain't so cold." Riley looked up at Jazmine and his eyes went wide. He splashed a wave of water at his brother who turned around and had the same reaction. Sure, they were all friends but that didn't stop Huey and Riley from staring at Jazmine. They had seen Cindy is the same bikini plenty of times, not to say that she didn't look good. But Jazmine, Jazmine had always covered up in one pieces or regular two piece bathing suits. She had on a string bikini with palm tree patterns all over it. Her already tanned skin was glowing in the sun and her hair was pulled up with a few random curls hanging down.

"Woah." Huey said under his breath. While Jazmine was busy trying to cover herself up to maintain some modesty, Cindy was smiling wide. This is exactly what she wanted, all though she didn't expect Riley to react like that but then again, he was even worse than Huey was. Riley shook his head, he had never really bothered to look at Jazmine in that way and he shouldn't start now. He sucked his teeth and crossed his arms. "Yeah, y'all look good. Now get in the damn water." Cindy flipped him off and jumped into the water right next to him. Jazmine hooked her phone up to Huey's speaker and then sat on the edge of the pool to slowly make her way into the cold water.

"It's been five minutes, just get in already." Huey put his arms up on the ledge and looked at Jazmine. Her teeth were chattering quickly and he shook his head. "You can't stand the heat and can't take the cold? You're a special one." He smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her deep into the water with him. Jazmine came up as soon as Huey let go of her and smacked at him until he resurfaced. "If I didn't do that you would've took you another two hours to get in."

"So what!" Jazmine shouted, unable to stay mad now that she heard Riley and Cindy laughing in the background. Soon enough, she was laughing too. "I'm gonna get you back Huey, don't forget."

"I'd like to see you try and sneak up on me." Huey arched an eyebrow and looked down at her.

Jazmine rolled her eyes as she went to fix her hair, "Okaaaaay, Huey. You know I'll figure something out." She smirked, sure Huey had his spidey senses but there were plenty of times in the past where she had snuck up on him. She splashed a wave of water at him then started to wade over to Cindy and Riley who were on the opposite end of the pool until Huey came behind her, grabbing her by her waist.

"They aren't really talking about anything except sports." Huey said as Jazmine turned to face him. He moved his hands from her waist and rubbed his fingers together. "Why's your skin so slippery?"

"Coconut oil." Jazmine laughed. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to head back that way."

"Why? You don't know the next thing about sports." Huey smirked.

"I've been learning…" Jazmine muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? From who?" Huey questioned, arching his brows at her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Jazmine rolled her eyes. It wasn't really a huge secret, it was Cindy who taught her everything about she knew about sports. It was helpful to know when to cheer when she went to Cindy's games.

"Come on, I tell you everything Jazmine."

Jazmine snorted, "You mean, I find out everything?"

"Same difference." Huey shrugged as he turned on to float on his back. Jazmine rolled her eyes again and splashed another wave over Huey, causing him to stand up and blow out the water that had gotten in his nose. They were 'best friends' but she was always the last to find something out, that's the exact opposite of being told 'everything'. It really sucked to find out that Huey was dating yet _another_ girl from gossiping girls than from Huey himself.

A few minutes later Huey had joined everyone else and they talked about everything from graduation, to the plans for Cindy's birthday tomorrow, where Jazmine was surprised to find out Huey _didn't_ plan on bringing some girl along with him, to the teachers that they were just sick and tired of. Even though Huey was participating in the conversation he was distracted. Mostly because of Jazmine, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sure, she had always been pretty but they were friends. It wouldn't go anywhere.

But when she came outside, skin glowing and her body looking like _that,_ he couldn't help himself. Everytime he got the chance he would steal a look at her chest, or her stomach. When she got out the pool his eyes were glued to her hips and legs. When she sat on the edge of the pool, legs open, he would stare between her thighs. It got so bad that Riley had to punch him a few times to remind him that Jazmine was a friend and he should mind his eyes.

The sun was low in the sky when everyone finally got out the pool. Jazmine's parents would be home soon and she didn't really ask if she could have people over and she didn't want to risk getting in trouble when she had plans the next day. Riley and Huey went back home and Jazmine and Cindy went back upstairs and changed into their regular clothes before they went across the street the the Freeman's. This time she sent her parents a text so they wouldn't be surprised when they got home.

Cindy plopped down on the couch next to Riley, picking at her slightly sunburnt arms. She groaned loudly. "Damn Jazmine, you know you need to buy a stronger sunscreen."

"I'm sorry but I don't need to use a fifty spf sunscreen." Jazmine stuck her tongue out at her friend as she sat down on the love seat.

Riley rolled his eyes and snickered. "Okay can y'all be quiet? What we eating for dinner cause a nigga ain't eat since lunch time."

Huey came in the living room, smelling like he just got out the shower. He had on black basketball shorts and a wife beater on. "We can order some Thai." Riley mumbled something under his breath about not liking 'no damn Thai food'. Huey was already used to it by now though. "You say that everytime Riley but you eat it anyways."

"Yeah cause I'm hungry! You expect me to starve?" Riley sucked his teeth and crossed his arms. Cindy punched him in retaliation to his whining.

"Shut the hell up, we're okay with Thai, right Jaz?"

"I'm okay with anything." Jazmine nodded her head, her stomach gurgling loud enough for everyone else to hear. Huey went to the kitchen to pull out the menu and once they all picked out what they wanted, he called in and ordered it. After that Cindy and Riley were playing the game and once Jazmine got tired of watching she hesitantly found herself in Huey's room.

Once upon a time, she was comfortable in Huey's room. They would sit on his bed and watch tv or talk about homework. Then she realized, he probably did _a lot_ of stuff in his bed and the last thing she wanted was to be covered in any remnants of any leftover sex juice, whether it be his or some other girls. That's why instead of sitting on his bed with him she was sitting at his desk, facing him in his desk chair.

"You know you don't have to sit over there right?" Huey said as he dog eared the page to his book and set it down. "I mean, you always sit there now but you used to sit on the bed with me."

"Yeah, and then I found out about everything you do so I think I'll pass." She said cheekily, trying not to let it get to her.

Huey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not Riley. I clean my sheets often. They were just washed two days ago. But suit yourself, you don't have to sit on the bed with me."

"Yeah, yeah." Jazmine bit his cheek and made her way over to Huey's bed, sitting right on the edge of it. She heard Huey mumble under his breath and she turned to look at him. "What? I'm sitting here, aren't I?"

"Well yeah but, you act as if I have some contagious disease that'll kill you." He said nonchalantly. He wasn't really sure why he was being so insistent or why he even took notice to where Jazmine was sitting. He just knew that it irked him for some reason so he was trying to do something about it. It wasn't like he was going to pull some shit on her, they were just relaxing like they always did.

"Stop complaining." Jazmine snapped as she scooted back more and leaned back on her elbow. "There, is that better? What's it to you anyways… It's not like you say anything else any other time."

"Maybe something changed." Huey sighed, propping himself up on his pillows. That was kind of the truth. Maybe it was the bathing suits fault that he was suddenly paying so much attention to Jazmine. Jazmine tilted her head at him and gave him a 'the fuck?' look.

"Something changed?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "Like what?"

Huey shrugged his shoulders as he slowly made his way next to Jazmine, brushing his hand against her outer thigh. Jazmine shrugged away, goosebumps trailing up her leg from his touch. "The hell are you doing Huey?"

"Nothing?" He looked at her and licked his lips, directing Jazmine's eyes to his mouth. His soft, full lips were shining slightly and she felt a blush cover her face. His hand rubbed her knee slowly and he leaned in close enough to kiss her earlobe, and then her cheek. Jazmine felt butterflies invade her abdomen and she shook her head.

"What the hell?" She shoved him away and stood up angrily. Who did Huey think she was? She wasn't some girl he could just pull the moves over and get his way just like that. She wasn't going to be some notch on his over sized belt. Even if he gave her butterflies and made her body light up. She clenched her jaw and shook her head. "How dare you, Huey." She said as loudly as she could without letting Cindy and Riley hear her and then she stormed out the room.

"Damn." Huey smacked his face as he fell back on his bed.

Once Jazmine got into the living room she wiped the anger off her face and tried to look like she was in a little pain. "Hey, Cin? I just started my period… I'm gonna head home."

Cindy paused the game, smacking Riley when he said ew and stood up. The two spent so much time together that they were practically synced up and Cindy was pretty sure she wasn't on her period. Once Cindy was in front of her, Jazmine mouthed that she would text her once she got in. Cindy nodded her head dutifully and patted her friend's shoulder. "Alright girl, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Jazmine nodded as she slid her shoes on and headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Jazmine went over to Cindy's house the first thing she did was wish her give her a big hug, a happy eighteenth birthday and give her a tin of her favorite cookies and a gift card to H&M.

Jazmine was so happy. The two girls had been inseparable since elementary school and here they were, eighteen and ready to head off to college. Cindy had grown so much and Jazmine was just so proud to be able to witness that and be apart of that. Cindy smirked at her best friend. "Now only three years until we can legally go to the bar together."

Then they started talking about everything that happened last night. Jazmine explained every detail and minute.

"And you shoved him away?" Cindy gasped, shaking her head. "You know you a damn lie if you say you didn't like it! Why didn't you just go with the flow?"

Jazmine scoffed. Why didn't she just go with the flow? More like why would she go with the flow? "Because! He sees me in a bikini and all of a sudden he wants to be all over me? We've known each other for how long? Last time I checked, I've been Jazmine my whole life. Besides I'm not gonna be like any of the other girls he messes with, no way."

Cindy sucked her teeth. "Guys are idiots sometimes, we've established this already. There's nothing wrong with having _some_ fun. Besides, maybe that would lead to more? Who knows, maybe you got some bomb pussy he needs to fall into? Maybe you'll be the girl to make him stop allllll his player ways."

Jazmine groaned and smacked her hand over her face. She couldn't even laugh over it because she knew Cindy was being dead serious. "Shut up, oh my God. It's going to be so awkward today. I'm just going to ignore him and act like it never happened."

"Pfft, no it won't because you'll have some liquid courage in you." Cindy smirked as she got up and skipped over to the kitchen where various bottles of liquor and a few cases of beer were on the counter.

"How'd you get all of that?" Jazmine's mouth was hanging open at the sheer amount of alcohol there was. Cindy wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to throw a party. Then as an afterthought she added, "And I'm not drinking until later tonight. So yes, it will be awkward."

"Well, I flirted with the guy who works the counter all the time. I gave him my number and he forgot all about carding me." Cindy smirked as she went into her drawer and pulled out a bunch of cigarillos. "It's bring your own weed and liquor, but since I'm charging three bucks at the door I figured I'd buy it all."

"Weed? You'll never get the smell out before your parents get home. And that's pretty mean, I hope you plan on actually texting him." Jazmine gasped loudly. Cindy wasn't playing it safe at all. It also didn't help that she'd probably smell like weed once she got home. It took some convincing to get her parents to let her sleep over at Cindy's the whole weekend. The last time that happened Jazmine came home with an obvious hangover that lasted two days, the first time she had ever drank. The last thing she needed was for her clothes to smell like straight up weed, or her parents wouldn't ever let her out the house again.

"Nah nah, I'll open up all the windows today and tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll have some incense burning and spray febreeze like crazy."

"If you say so." Jazmine sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to convince Cindy otherwise. "And just about how many people are coming?" Jazmine groaned as she fell back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. She liked to go out as much as your average teenager but sometimes high school parties were a bit too much for her to handle. Teenagers grinding, having sex, making out, smoking, drinking and popping pills. _Way_ too much.

"I invited most of our class. Everyone on the basketball team that I'm cool with. A couple juniors that I'm cool with, but word spreads. You know there will be a shitload of sophomores and freshman tryna come in. They get charged more though." Cindy smirked at herself. She had been 'advertising' her party for days on instagram and she'd make plenty of money.

Jazmine sat up quickly, remembering all the fancy stuff Cindy had in her house. "You're gonna have to lock the doors, and put all your expensive stuff _behind_ those locked doors."

"Girl hush, I already know that. That's what the boys are gonna help with when they get here. Besides I don't want anyone fucking on my bed _or_ my parents bed." Cindy shivered at the thought before getting two shot glasses and eyeing Jazmine.

"What?" Jazmine side eyed her from the couch.

Cindy opened up the bottle of strawberry lemonade vodka and poured it. "Birthday shots? It's _just_ a shot. Besides, Huey will be here soon and you can't be acting funny. You'll kill the vibe."

Jazmine groaned and walked over to the counter, grabbed her shot glass and tossed it back quickly. Jazmine wasn't against underaged drinking, she'd just rather consume it in fruity drinks and jello shots. But Cindy was her best friend and she _did_ need something to relax her nerves. "Happy birthday Cindy!" she smiled.

Oh, how Jazmine wished she would've called it quits after that one shot. She was fine once the guys came over, she and Huey ignored each other like they were the plague. No one really noticed that they weren't talking except for Cindy because there was so much going on. Between the cleaning up, goofing around, and pre-party smoking and drinking, everyone was all over the place. Jazmine had stuck around Caesar and Riley, then Hiro who was setting up his DJ station. Then she was talking with Ming and Cindy, who was directing everyone as to what they should be doing without doing anything herself. Cindy even made sure that Huey was doing something that Jazmine wasn't doing. Even though she wanted the two to just kiss and get it over with, Jazmine didn't want to talk to him and she was going to help Jazmine with that decision.

Jazmine was fine once the party started and people came pouring in. She talked to a few friends and danced with them. She managed to be a good co-host and make sure everyone was enjoying themselves but it was a high school party and there was plenty of drinks and weed, what did she really need to do other than that? Being her usual paranoid self, she kept checking up on the locked rooms because Cindy obviously wasn't, it was only ten and she was already tipsy, it'd only get worse from here.

Some guys had talked her up, even if was only for a few minutes. She had actually gave one guy her number, he had looked familiar but she couldn't recall from where. She had spent some time with Hiro, adding some suggestions to his playlist. Other than that she was just enjoying herself. There was so many people that she had rarely even bumped into any of her friends as of yet.

It was when she caught some girl hanging off of Huey's arm that she kind of lost her cool. She wasn't even prepared to see Huey with someone, it took him all but a few hours to find someone to shack up with? Maybe she was just a friend, Jazmine said to herself. Then they leaned against the wall and made out so intensely she couldn't decide if she was more angry or disgusted. After that, Jazmine grit her teeth and went over to the table, poured half a cup of soda and half a cup of liquor and downed that before pouring another one.

As small as she was, it didn't take long until she was drunk.

With the music loud and the party thriving, drunk Jazmine set out to find Huey who was letting the same girl dance up against him. Jazmine glanced around at the guys around her, picking the cutest one. A tall, white boy who was just leaning up against the wall with a drink in his hand. He had been talking to someone else when she stood on her tiptoes to say something in his ears and he nodded, a smirk on his face.

With her fuzzy logic, she wrapped her arms around him and started making out with him. The act itself stirred something in her but maybe that was because she was drunk. Or maybe it was because she knew Huey would see her eventually and hopefully feel the same way she did when she saw him locking lips with some random girl.

And she was right. Huey had caught a glimpse of her puff a few feet away from him and decided to go talk to her. Pushing the girl, Melina, off his lap he stood up and headed in Jazmine's direction. He felt bad about yesterday, he had been thinking with the wrong head and let it cloud his mind. The last thing he ever wanted was to make Jazmine, of all people, feel uncomfortable around him. He pushed through the crowd which seemingly got larger and larger by the hour and once he finally broke through he saw it.

Jazmine making out and grinding against with some tall, scrawny white guy. He was sure he knew him from somewhere.

Huey felt a spark of anger flow through him as he yanked Jazmine away from the guy. Jazmine gasped and stumbled, only to fall back into Huey. "What the hell, Jazmine?"

"What the hell? Mind your damn business!" Jazmine shouted, pulling herself out of his arms and leaning against the wall to keep from falling. She was _really_ drunk. Huey sucked his teeth and grabbed her arm again. The guy started to say something, getting ready to grab Jazmine back but Huey shot him a look that made him back off immediately.

"You don't do shit like this? What's gotten into you?!" He yelled, grateful the music was too loud for everyone to hear them argue. "You're drunk. Let's go."

"Go fuck that girl that was hanging all over you." Jazmine snapped as she tried to pull her arm away from Huey but he only held onto her tighter. Why the hell was she so angry? Jazmine had never cared about the girls he messed with.

"Chill the fuck out." Huey snapped as he let go of Jazmine only to pick her up bridal style. He ignored her smacking at him and headed straight for the guest room. "Where's the key?" he mumbled.

Jazmine smirked at him, "Come find out?" her eyes fluttered seductively and he grit his teeth.

"Cut it out." Huey sighed. In turn, Jazmine pouted but pulled the room key from her bra and gave it to Huey. He laid her down on the bed and shook his head. He had known her forever and even though Jazmine did drink she wasn't a drink until wasted type of girl. "I'll be right back. Stay put."

Jazmine nodded dutifully as she laid down on the bed. Huey locked the door behind him and went down to get some water for Jazmine. He went back up and unlocked the door to let himself in. Jazmine had peeled off her shoes and pants but was tucked underneath the covers. She waved slowly. "Hey Hueeeeeey. Why are you here?"

"To get you water." He said as he placed the cup on the nightstand beside the bed.

"But I'm not even thirsty, silly." she slurred loudly, hiccuping loudly every few words. Jazmine shook her head and laid back, placing her hands on the blanket.

"I'll… be back to check up on you later. Don't leave, okay?" Huey sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Jazmine pouted. Her demeanor suddenly changed as she sat up, pushing the covers down to her knees. Huey looked away in an attempt to let her have her decency. Knowing Jazmine she'd be embarrassed at what she was doing once she found out tomorrow. Her small hands pushed down at the straps off her tank top and bra. "Don't leave?"

"Put your clothes back on Jazmine!" Huey shouted. He tried to think of what to do. Cindy wouldn't be any help since she was worse off than Jazmine. Maybe one of Jazmine's other friends? He was sure he had seen her with them earlier. Huey glanced at Jazmine to see her shirt completely off and she was clumsily trying to unhook her bra. "Oh god. Jazmine _stop._ "

Huey threw the blanket over her, and put his hand up. "I'll stay but you can't take your clothes off. Okay?"

Jazmine sighed and laid down, twisting and turning all over the place in an attempt to get comfortable. Meanwhile Huey tried to calm himself down. Had Jazmine been sober, he would've let her keep going and did whatever happened next. Yet she was drunk off her ass and despite him wanting her, he wasn't going to take advantage of her.

It took her a good hour to finally fall asleep and once she did, Huey turned her on her side and propped two pillows behind her and headed back downstairs to the loud that was as loud as ever party. It was almost two in the morning and he headed straight for where the drinks were. He spotted Cindy's long blonde hair and called for her.

"Oh _hey_ Freeman. Where the fuck have you been? We were looking for you and Jazzy." Cindy leaned against the table slightly. Last time he saw her she was drunk but at least she had sobered up a little.

Huey grabbed a beer out the cooler and popped it open. He took a long sip and shook his head. "Nah, Jazmine was… I took her upstairs cause she-"

Cindy shouted, "NOOOOOOO, did y'all, you know?" she was smiling widely at him.

Huey sucked his teeth. "No, we didn't? She was drunk and hanging all over this guy and I didn't want her to get hurt or anything. She's in the guest room."

"Ohhh," Cindy trailed off, trying not to look disappointed. She really did want Jazmine and Huey to hook up. She could be the one to stop his player ways. Oh well, she'd just have to keep plotting to get them to get together.

"Yeah, so -" Huey looked up from his drink to find Cindy gone, nowhere to be found. "Damn it." Huey shook his head and started to head back upstairs. He'd just have to keep watch of Jazmine until the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N update: I didn't change much, just fixed some grammar and POV.**

* * *

Jazmine's head pounded as her eyes fluttered open. The smell of food was wafting from downstairs and it made her nauseous to even think about it. Ignoring the pain in her head, she sat up and realized she was in the guest room at Cindy's house. Then she realized that her pants were off underneath the covers and for a moment, she freaked out, only to calm down when she realized her underwear was just how she left them last night. Then she saw a shirtless Huey laying at the end of the king size bed, knocked out.

"What the hell happened last night?" Jazmine shouted. Huey groaned and sat up.

"Nothing happened last night." He yawned out, stretching the sleep from his muscles.

"So why are my pants off?! Why are you on the bed with me?" Jazmine rushed out, standing up and holding the sheet over her body. Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt from the floor to put it on.

"We didn't do anything. I stopped you from doing something stupid and embarrassing." Huey arched an eyebrow at Jazmine's contorted expression. He turned around to let her get her pants on. "So, you're welcome." He debated on how he should tell her, or if he should even tell her at all. No harm, no foul, right? He could've just kept on with she was drunk out her mind but he had already told her he stopped her from doing something stupid.

Jazmine pushed her legs through her pants and plopped down on the bed. "Huey, what did I do?"

"Do you really want to know?" He smirked at her. She simply nodded her head. "Alright, well… one you were wasted. I had to carry you up here. Second, you were grinding and making out with this guy. Then you told me to go fuck the girl I came to the party with."

"Great," Jazmine mumbled to herself. Leave it to her to do something so stupid. Now that he had told her, she had some vague memories but nothing concrete. She stood up and turned to face Huey. "I'm sorry, I was drunk. So don't… take anything I said personally. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." Huey said shortly. "Although it sounded really personal to me."

"It wasn't." Jazmine snapped, stomping out the room, only to slow down as soon as she got outside the room. She didn't have a strong stomach and it would only take a little for her to throw up. Outside the room, the smell of breakfast was stronger. Instinctively she ran straight towards the bathroom and fell onto the floor in front of the toilet.

As she heaved into the toilet, a warm hand rubbed her back slowly. "I don't know what the hell got into you last night."

Jazmine shook her head and flushed the toilet. Once she had rinsed her mouth out she looked up at him. "Yeah, me neither." she stood up shakily and headed back towards the room to get away from the smell of breakfast so she didn't have to throw up again. Huey sighed and helped her back into bed, promising to be back soon with some Gatorade.

Huey wasn't very surprised at the mess that was left downstairs. There were a few stragglers, sleep on the floor. There were empty beer bottles and red cups all over the place. A few blunts littered the floor here and there. There was a stain of… something plastered on the wall in various places. Cindy was sprawled out on one end of the couch while Riley was on the other end.

Huey snorted and kicked at the people on the floor. "Get up! The party been over, it's time to go."

They slowly raised, one by one, and made their way out of the house. Huey went into the kitchen to see Caesar and Ming were helping each other with breakfast, obviously the only ones other than Huey that weren't hungover. Ming didn't drink or smoke and Caesar was strictly weed only. Huey stood beside Caesar, "What are you guys making?"

"Hand me that?" Ming said to Huey, pointing at a spatula. "And breakfast. What's it look like?" She smirked at Huey.

Caesar chuckled. "We got eggs, french toast, sausage, corned beef hash, and pancakes."

"Damn, that's a lot. You know Cindy and Jaz are gonna be outta commission. Riley won't give a shit about a hangover once he wakes up and smells this food." Huey said as he pointed back to the living room.

"Yeah well, I can eat half of this all by myself cause damn I'm hungry as hell."

Huey sighed and shook his head. "Any Gatorade in the fridge? I told Jazmine I'd bring her some up for her hangover."

Caesar smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "What you do with Jazzy last night?"

"Nothing." Huey deadpanned, opening the fridge and finding the Gatorade pushed towards the back. He grabbed a bottle, ignoring Caesar shaking his head, and went back up the steps. Time and time again his friends had told him that Jazmine was the perfect girl for him. She knew him like the back of her hand, kept him in check whenever she was around and she obviously cared about him. He could admit that she probably would be a good girlfriend, but 'girlfriends' weren't really his thing.

Everybody knew Huey dated around, never tied down to one girl for too long and dropping them as soon as they got the wrong idea. There was nothing wrong with that. He was too young to be tied down to one person, especially when he'd be spending the rest of his life with someone at some point in his life. Why rush things that didn't need to happen?

Even if Jazmine would be a good girlfriend, she was one of his best friends. Maybe not as close as they used to be but she was still important to him. He just wished Hiro and Caesar, even Riley sometimes, would drop the idea of him dating Jazmine. It just wasn't going to happen.

Shaking the thoughts out his head, Huey opened the door to the guest room and saw Jazmine curled up in a ball. "You okay?"

"I'm dying." was her only reply.

"I can tell." Huey sighed as he sat down next to her and handed her the Gatorade. "here."

She sat up slowly and opened it, taking slow and small sips. She sniffed softly then looked at Huey. "Can you stay with me?"

"I don't see why not." Huey shrugged.

Jazmine blushed, "But close enough so that I can smell you?" she shook her head, then stopped abruptly. "It's just that your cologne is making my nausea go away. Or it's just better than smelling the food downstairs."

"So, what are we supposed to do? Cuddle?" Huey smirked at her.

"No, we're not gonna cuddle. Just… Just lay there and shut up." Jazmine turned even redder as she took another sip of her drink. They sat there in silence, one that was normal for them. Huey wasn't always a talker and Jazmine had grown used to him just being quiet sometimes. Besides, she wasn't up for talking excessively in the first place. "Huey?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thanks." Jazmine smiled. "You should also wear that cologne more often, it smells really good."

"Yeah? I got it the other day. Was running out of my other one." He shrugged.

"I figured." Jazmine sighed softly. "What's going on downstairs?"

"Ming and Caesar are cooking. Riley and Cindy are sleeping on the couch. I kicked everyone else out. Other than that, not much. It's a mess down there though, gonna take a lot of cleaning. I also think there's cum on the wall…"

"Gross." Jazmine shuddered. "It was a pretty good party though."

"Yeah, it was. Even though you're the reason I had to ditch my date for the whole night. She's pissed by the way. Be happy you're my best friend." Huey sighed as he laid his arms behind his head.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. Why the hell would she care about Huey's date in the first place? "So what? Not like you were gonna pay her any mind after last night."

"What's it matter to you if I pay attention to someone or not?"

"I didn't say it mattered. I just don't see why you think it's okay to date everything has a vagina and is over 18. You keep going from girl to girl acting like there isn't someone who's right for you." Jazmine snapped.

"Obviously if I found someone who was right for me I wouldn't be doing all that. Actually, you know what? I probably would. I'm too young to be tied down." Huey barked back. He sat up on the bed and stared at Jazmine. Maybe if she'd just mind her damn business this wouldn't even be a problem. He shook his head angrily and put his hands up. "Actually, I'm not having this conversation with you. I do what I want. I'll talk to you later." Huey climbed off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jazmine shrugged her shoulders and turned on her side and just before he was out the door she said, "Whatever. Maybe if you'd just open your eyes."

Back downstairs, everyone sans Jazmine and Cindy was sitting around the table, piling the food onto their plates. Riley had eventually woken up, his hangover not getting the best of him. Huey was still pissed off, but he wasn't going to spoil everyone else's mood with his own. All though, he did plan on talking about it to Caesar and Hiro at one point. And if push came to shove, then he'd be stuck with Riley's shitty advice.

Huey cleared his throat, "I gotta question."

"What is it?" Caesar asked, a fork right to his mouth.

"Shoot," Riley said with a mouth full of pancake.

Ming simply looked up at him.

"Me and Jazmine just had an argument, I guess. But right before she said, 'maybe if you'd just open your eyes.' What the hell does that mean?"

Ming snorted, "What the hell were you two talking about in the first place?"

"I bet it was about how he's a man-hoe." Caesar and Riley busted out laughing.

"I'm not a man-hoe, shut the hell up," Huey muttered. "But yes we were talking about my dating habits."

"She likes you. Dumbass." Ming rolled her eyes, ignoring the rest of the conversation and going back to eating. Ming was always very straight to the point and if she said it, it had to be true.

"She likes me?" he asked himself.

"Yeah… Everyone has known forever. Sorry man." Caesar shrugged at his best-friend.

Everyone went back to eating like normal while Huey was going through a mini existential crisis over Jazmine, his best friend, liking him. He mulled over my thoughts over and over again. Usually, he picked up stuff like that so fast, so how could he even miss Jazmine liking him in the first place? There had never been any hints, she was always just Jazmine. Jazmine always acted like Jazmine, and not that there was anything wrong with that, it just was unexpected. He could only be happy that Cindy wasn't awake because he would only hear a mouthful of crap from her.

This didn't change anything though, right? Plenty of girls had liked him before, girls just as good as Jazmine DuBois, and that had never stopped him before. So why should it stop him from pushing her to the side now?

* * *

 **Finally updated after... 3 months. Sorry about that.**

 **This one is a little bit shorter, but I promise the next one will be longer since we'll be diving into the whole point of the story.**

 **R &R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jazmine sniffled, letting a few tears fall as soon as she was sure that Huey wasn't going to come back to the room. Why was she such an idiot? He wasn't her boyfriend, he didn't owe her anything. He didn't owe her explanations about anything, best friends or not. Anything that he did tell her was a courtesy, nothing more. She was stuck pining over someone who didn't want a relationship, let alone with her.

Why was she so stuck over him?

She sniffled loudly, trying not to wince at how much it hurt her head to do so, and tried to calm herself and stop herself from crying. She needed to move on, she needed to forget about Huey like that. It just sucked because she knew now that he wanted her, but that didn't mean that he felt for her the way she felt for him. She was so upset and torn up about everything that she ended up crying herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she felt slightly better. She downed the rest of her Gatorade, got up to go to the bathroom and fished out some ibuprofen from Cindy's room. Everyone was obviously downstairs talking. She could hear Riley's loud mouth more than anything, but she was sure everyone else was still downstairs. The worst part is she could hear Huey, which is what she was fearing the most. She felt like staying up in the room until someone came to check on her and tell her to join everybody else. She slowly walked down the steps, trying to put on a normal face and act like her stomach wasn't doing flip-flops.

"Finally, the princess has awakened," Caesar joked as he noticed her come down the steps. Riley kept gabbing away, talking way too loud for no reason. Huey didn't bother to look her way and kept talking to Ming and Hiro.

Jazmine smiled, "Ha ha, very funny Michael." She felt a little better. Caesar was always able to put a smile on her face. It was just in his personality, it's not like he knew she was feeling shitty.

He checked his imaginary watch, "No lie, we were up at like 8 and it's almost 2."

Jazmine rolled her eyes at him, flipping him off playfully. "Where's Cin?"

Caesar pointed in the direction of the dining room, "there's some extra food in the kitchen too, made you a plate."

"Better be happy they told me I couldn't eat it cause I was ready to demolish that plate, Jazmine," Riley said from his spot on the recliner.

Jazmine ignored him, thanked Caesar and went to warm up her food before sitting down at the dining room table. Cindy looked just as worse off as she did if she was being honest. "You look terrible,"

"So do you," Cindy snapped, taking a bite of her pancakes, "so let's not talk shit now."

"Snappy," Jazmine raised her hands up in defense and started eating. "You have fun last night?"

"Yeah, of course… maybe I overdid it, just a little bit. We gotta start cleaning soon though. And it doesn't smell too bad in here, right? I mean the windows have been open for a few hours now. But I should be good by the time my parents get home. Guess what though?"

"Yeah, it really doesn't smell that bad. I think we have to walk out and come back in to really see though. And what?"

"Ya girl got some diiiiiiiick last night," Cindy said proudly.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "I hope you wore protection. Who was it?"

Cindy leaned in closer to Jazmine, a huge smirk on her face. "Of course I did, does it look like I'm trying to have a kid? But with Trey, one of the guys on the varsity team. Shit, I didn't expect it to happen at all but it did. It was good, too."

"You gonna keep messing around with him?" Jazmine wondered for a second about Riley, considering how much Cindy liked him.

"Maybe for a little bit, I don't see why not. He's been flirting with me hard as hell lately," Cindy took a sip of her orange juice and looked at Jazmine seriously, "How was your night last night?"

"You ask that like you know something," Jazmine tried to hold back a smile and looked up at the ceiling. She lowered her voice a little, so no one overheard. If it was any of the guys, they probably would have tuned out after hearing Cindy say she got dick, but just in case. "It was great, just really confusing. I was drunk as hell, but Huey had brought me up to the guest room. Apparently, I told him to go fuck the girl he was making out with. Then this morning we got into an argument over I don't even know what. I just know, I need to get over him."

Cindy clicked her tongue multiple times and shook her head, "what a mess. This was supposed to help you guys, not make it worse. I think you guys would be great together, but Huey's a fuckboy. I think he just needs to see how great you are. Until then, do you or just mess around." Cindy shrugged nonchalantly.

Jazmine didn't really have much to say to that. It was so like Cindy to say something like that. At the same time, doing that felt wrong. If she was so right for Huey, why should she wait for him to realize that? At this point, it didn't matter, who knew how long Huey would be pissed off at her? No matter what argument they had, he had never blatantly ignored her like he did when she came downstairs. He didn't even bother to look at her. Suddenly, she was worried that she had finally messed up their friendship. All over a crush. She felt like crying again but held it back. "You have a fair point," she shrugged, messing over her food as she ate it slowly.

"Just… don't worry about him too much, okay Jaz? I'm the same way with you know who but in the end, he's just a boy. I'ma go take a shower if I'm not down in twenty minutes I fell asleep and you need to come to wake me up."

"You got it," Jazmine gave her a thumbs up and finished up her food, washed her plate and hesitantly headed into the living room. Ming was already cleaning up a little bit, probably so she could say she did her share and leave early. She probably had work later on and everything was already running behind schedule. Riley was fun to talk to but he looked unapproachable as he held his phone in his face and his earphones in. Huey wasn't even being considered, which meant Hiro was off the table until he wasn't with Huey but Caesar was sitting on his own against the wall, scrolling on his phone so Jazmine sat down next to him.

"Hungover?" Caesar put his phone down and glanced over at Jazmine.

She groaned loudly and nodded her head, "Yes. I'm an idiot, I don't know why I drank so much last night."

"Let's just be glad you didn't get alcohol poisoning. That why I stick with my weed, I'm feeling good." He laughed at himself and Jazmine couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Michael shut up, you know I don't smoke."

"For now, but if you ever want to, you know where to find quality shit." He chuckled, pulling his dreads up in a bun on the top of his head before wrapping his arm around Jazmine's shoulders. He obviously lowered his voice, "So, wassup with you and Huey?"

Jazmine blushed and turned red and she had to be grateful that Cindy had a relatively big house. That and Huey and Hiro seemed so entranced in their conversation that there was no way that they were paying attention to anything else. "What are you talking about?"

Caesar sighed softly and shook his head, "You can't fool me. I just wanna tell you that I think you're better off not messing with him. Huey's my nigga and all but you're my friend too. You're a good girl Jazmine, don't waste it being stuck on Huey when he's not trying to settle down. Don't be that girl that's sitting down trying to change a dude who doesn't wanna be changed."

Jazmine felt her heart stop for a second. Hearing it come from Caesar, Huey's best friend, hurt a little. There really was no point in fantasizing or daydreaming about a relationship with Huey. She knew she could trust him, he would never steer her wrong if he could help it. She glanced over at Huey sadly.

"Don't stress over it Jaz, you'll be straight," Caesar pulled her into a side hug and she reciprocated.

She thanked him then stood up to do something to occupy her mind and the only option available was to clean. She started by lighting one whole pack of incense, strategically placing them all over the house. Some windows upstairs weren't open, so she opened those up. She grabbed a garbage bag and helped Ming clean up the trash.

Eventually, Ming started barking orders at the boys, delegating tasks to everybody and then went upstairs to rush Cindy and tell her to hurry up so she could get down and start cleaning too. Soon enough everyone was cleaning and all the trash was gone, the dishes were clean from breakfast, the walls were clean and the floor was vacuumed. The boys started pushing and moving furniture back in place while Jazmine replaced the burnt out incense with new ones and periodically sprayed around the house.

Once everyone was done, everyone was plopped down on the couches, exhausted. Ming had left to go to work and Hiro was getting ready to leave, it was almost 5:30 and because the windows had been open, it was hot as hell inside the house.

"Brooooo, it's hot as fuck in here can we please close the windows?" Riley whined, kicking at Cindy to make sure she replied to him.

"Nope, these windows are staying open all damn day. No discussion." She didn't even bother to look at him, just kicked him back twice as hard. She was so absorbed in her phone and Jazmine guessed she was talking to Trey with that knowing smirk she had on her face.

"You want a nigga to get naked, don't you?" Riley countered back.

Jazmine saw Huey roll his eyes. She felt like rolling her eyes too, everybody was hot, not just him. They had all the fans in the house downstairs facing them, so they were working with what they had.

"You already took your shirt off, go head Riley," Cindy stopped looking at her phone to stick her tongue out at Riley.

Actually, all of the guys had taken their shirts off earlier in the day. Jazmine considered them lucky, at least they could take their shirts off. Not that she _couldn't_ but she definitely didn't want to. Cindy didn't have a care in the world though, she was in some Soffe's and her bra.

Riley kept complaining, not bothering the read the room and how annoyed everybody could leave.

Cindy sucked her teeth and snapped, "You could just leave! We're done! Go head and go home, damn. All that bitching like you're a damn baby. Shut the fuck up."

"The fuck you acting funny for, McPhearson?" Riley shot up from his laying position and ready to argue.

"Nobody is acting funny, _Freeman_."

"Oh, you start talking to that Trey nigga and now you talking reckless," Riley shot back at Cindy. Huey stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Riley, urging him to get up.

"Let's go, Riley," Huey pulled at him until he finally stood up. Riley sucked his teeth and snatched his charger out the wall before storming off with Huey. Huey said a vague goodbye to Cindy and Jazmine but told Caesar he was going to go home. Once they left, Caesar whistled loudly.

It took a few minutes until after they left but Caesar stood up, "Well, I'ma leave too. Want me to walk you home Jaz?"

Jazmine looked at Cindy, she seemed like she was in a mood now. If things really were that bad, she could always come back later. Besides, she really wanted to take a shower and relax in her own bed for a little. Cindy noticed her looking at her, "You can go Jaz, I'm good."

"You sure?" Jazmine asked, just to be sure. Cindy nodded and went back to her phone. Jazmine just sighed and told Caesar yes before running upstairs and grab the overnight bag she had packed. She would just have to tell her parents that Cindy got sick or something, so they weren't suspicious. She stopped by in the bathroom to tidy herself up a little bit then headed back downstairs.

"I'll see you later Cindy," Caesar waved on his way out.

Jazmine said her goodbyes, giving one last happy birthday hug and telling Cindy to text her if she needed her and left out with Caesar.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazmine took a deep breath of fresh air, "You don't have to walk me home. I know you live in the opposite direction."

Michael shrugged nonchalantly, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd wanna grab something to eat?" His heart sped up slightly, not sure of what Jazmine's reply would be. He left it vague, up to her interpretation. If she saw it as something between just two friends, that was okay. If she saw it as a date, that was okay, too. It wasn't as if they hadn't gone out to eat before. She was so oblivious to so many things that he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't think much of the question.

"What'd you have in mind? And if we're going to get food can I go home and shower really quick, I feel gross. Plus we won't have to walk, I can just drive." Jazmine replied, paying more attention to making sure she only took two steps on every square of pavement.

Michael took a deep breath, slightly in relief but also in disappointment, "Yeah, for sure, that's cool. But I don't know, we could go wherever you wanna go."

He listened to her as she listed all the places she was feeling, slightly lost in his thoughts. He couldn't lie to himself and say he _wasn't_ feeling Jazmine. He knew how she felt about Huey, and even though Huey was his best friend, he wasn't shit when it came to relationships. That wasn't none of his business though, all he knew was that Jazmine was a catch. She had a good head on her shoulders, had a good future ahead of her, and she looked amazing in his eyes.

Time and time again, he told Huey that if he didn't shoot his shot with Jazmine, then he was going to take the chance with her.

"So, that new Mexican place?" Jazmine confirmed, snapping Michael out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sounds good," he nodded putting his shirt back on as they got closer to Jazmine's house.

"Do you wanna come inside? It's a lot cooler," Jazmine asked as she unlocked the front door, "my parents won't mind."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll wait out here, take your time." Michael waved her towards her house as he sat down on the steps in front of her house. I scrolled on his phone until he saw someone walking up to him in his peripheral vision. He looked up and smiled, seeing Riley standing in front of him in a pair of ballouts.

"Wassup Ceez, what you doing over here?" Riley smirked as they dapped each other up.

"Bout to go out to eat with Jaz. You good with that whole Cindy thing?" Caesar asked in an attempt to change the topic of discussion.

Riley just sucked his teeth, "I'm tired of Cindy ass always playing them fucking games. I'm done with that bullshit. She can fuck with whatever lame ass nigga she wanna fuck with."

"You can't really be mad, she always gave you the chance and you never took it up," Caesar sat back down on the front steps.

"Man who's side are you on anyways? Cindy ain't ever sat down to talk to me about whatever the fuck we are," Riley dribbled the ball side to side, still shaking his head.

"Yeah, neither have you… Last time I checked. The Freeman brothers are on something else huh?"

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. I don't know what that nigga Huey on but I know I ain't on nothing. Whatchu doing with Jaz anyways?" Riley glanced at Caesar trying to take the topic off Cindy. That was his bro but it was nothing that he wanted to talk about at the moment.

"I already told you, we going to grab some food," Caesar shrugged his shoulders, glancing back at Jazmine's front door. Maybe by some miracle she'd pop out at this instance.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you. Wassup with you and her?" Riley side-eyed him. Caesar was his bro, but Huey was his _brother_. He was gonna keep an eye out regardless of if they were together or not.

"Nothin', I'm just taking her out to eat."

"Y'all vibing?"

"What's it to you?" Caesar counted back. Riley hunched his shoulders back and shrugged. Thankfully, he heard the front door open and he stood up and started to walk over the Jazmine's car.

"Hey Riley, sorry about earlier." Jazmine said meekly as she stopped in front of him.

He shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it. I'm about to go hoop. Text me later?"

"Yeah, of course! Bye," Jazmine smiled as she unlocked her car and they both got in. Riley looking at them as they pulled off and turned off of Timid Deer Lane. He sucked his teeth and shook his head.

"Man, ain't this some shit."

* * *

 **(1:24 am, same 'day')**

 **So, you gonna come thru?**

 _You deadass ditched me last night why tf would i come thru?_

 **I had to take care of my friend don't take it personal**

 _Go ask her to come thru then_

Huey felt like rolling his eyes. Would he ever really ask Jazmine to come through? A situation like that would never pop up in the first place so what was the point in thinking about it?

 **I'm sorry Mel**

 _You mean it?_

 **Fr I'm sorry**

 **Let me make it up to you**

She sent the eye roll emoji and said she'd be there in twenty minutes. He really rolled his eyes this time, he'd have forty minutes before she got there, tops. He got up, crept down the hall to make sure Granddad was actually sleep before going into the living room where Riley was sitting on the couch playing the game.

"You're still up?" Huey asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, fucked up my schedule cause the party," Riley sucked his teeth at the game. "What you up for?"

"Melina's sliding," Huey leaned back against the couch.

"Can you make sure she shut the fuck up this time? Cause last time she was hollering like someone was about to kill her."

"I really be killing her shit, but Melina don't scream like that. That's Breana." Huey laughed and rubbed his head.

The two brothers sat in silence for a little bit.

"I can't believe I use to call yo ass gay when were younger. Now you really pulling bitches. Who would've thought?" Riley laughed. He hadn't really talked to Huey all day, mostly avoiding him because he wanted to talk about Jazmine and Caesar, but wasn't really sure how he should bring it up. It's not that right now was really the right time to bring it up either but… he wasn't the most tactful person in the first place. "So, after we left Cindy's crib, you know how I went to play ball after?"

"Yeah, why?" Huey was focusing on the game, only halfway listening.

"Yeah, yeah. So I was out there and I saw Ceez just chilling out there. I was talking to him whatever and he said he was taking her out to eat," Riley said as chill as possible, glancing at Huey from the corner of his eye multiple times.

Huey paused for a minute, "Oh? That's crazy."

"Yeah, and I'm just telling you cause I know how you gettin it and shit but… Jaz. Jaz is really good for you. She's been waiting forever and I don't think she's gonna wait that much longer."

"How are you gonna tell me all this while Cindy be fucking around with mad niggas? Like you ain't been feeling her since we were kids." Huey snapped back, already on the defense. Why the fuck would Riley bring this shit up when he already told him that Melina would be over soon?

"You don't even gotta bring that shit up cause it's not the same. I'm chilling. I'm get with Cindy when she chilling." Riley paused the game and stared Huey down.

"Why you even bring that shit up? Jazmine has absolutely nothing to do with me, that's not any of my business," Huey said… mostly to convince himself that it was true. Well, technically, it was true, what she did with whoever wasn't any of his business.

"Cause she's a good girl and you fucking with mad thots. Jazmine ain't like them. You know that."

Huey sucked his teeth, "Whatever."

Riley just shrugged and went back to his game. It wasn't like when they were younger when every and anything would end up in a fight. If Huey wanted to be a dumbass nigga then that was definitely on him. He did his part, that was that. He felt obligated to say something cause of Caesar, mostly. But he wasn't going to bring it up again.

Meanwhile, Huey had pulled his phone out his pockets and got on Instagram. He went on Jazmine's page, scrolling through the pictures she had posted. He was in a lot of them, most of them just group pictures with everybody but a few of just the two of them. He clicked on her story. He had seen it come up earlier but didn't think much of it, she usually just posted the music she was listening to or the work she was doing. But, there it was, five consecutive stories featuring her and Caesar.

It wasn't even anything abnormal. But he knew the context behind it. He knew what Caesar was trying to get at and he felt weird. He couldn't have been upset about it, because he didn't even like Jazmine like that anyways, right? Just as he was looking at Jazmine's most recent picture, the one when they were at the pool yesterday, her in her bikini, glowing and glistening, Melina texted him that she was outside.

He closed Instagram and stood up to let her in. She waved meekly at Riley, probably not thinking that he would be there to see her. He lead her to his room and he closed it, locked it - just in case Granddad woke up - and immediately took his shirt off and started to kiss on her.

Jazmine didn't matter. Melina was in front of him, Melina wanted him. That was all that mattered at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Jazmine laughed as she texted Caesar back. They were on roll today. They were close, yeah, and there were plenty of times when they had great moments of conversation but it happened so rarely. Caesar was such the quiet, observant type that she had to appreciate when he was stepping outside of his norms. She had always felt a lot closer to Huey and Riley, probably because she had known them longer.

So it was nice to enjoy his company, genuinely. They were friends for a reason, right? Maybe she should've took more initiative to do so beforehand. She took a deep breath and finally reached over to her nightstand to turn the light off.

It was really late and she probably should've been sleeping considering that she would have to be up in a few hours for school. Caesar had stopped replying and she assumed he had fell asleep, so in an effort to wind down, she opened Instagram and scrolled through her feed until she had seen everything. Then she went through her stories. As she was tapping through, she saw a story with a dainty hand, clad in medium length acrylics laying on a tanned chest. She hadn't really paid much attention to it, even thought to herself that it was cute. Then she tapped back through several stories after realizing something was familiar about the picture.

It was Huey. He had a distinctive scar on the right side of his chest, one that she had actually given to him when they were 13 or 14 years old. She felt sick to her stomach. Melina had posted it. She had posted it twenty-three minutes ago. She held the picture down, staring it down. There's no way that Huey would've let her take the picture, nonetheless post it. He had to have been asleep. Had to have been.

Her mind was reeling and all she could think about was "I wish I would've put my fucking phone down and went to sleep."

She just stared, and stared. There was a couple hickeys higher up on his chest. She screenshotted it and sent the picture to Cindy with a bunch of question marks. Cindy probably wasn't even awake but she had to tell somebody.

Thankfully, Cindy replied almost immediately.

 _I was hoping that you wouldn't see the shit_

 _That dumb bitch_

 _Huey wouldn't let someone take a pic of him he got to be knocked tf out_

 _Everyone is gonna be talking about this shit tmw_

Jazmine just read the messages. Not really knowing what to say to any of that.

 _You okay Jaz? Don't trip off of him_

 **I'm just gonna go to sleep**

 _Aight gn. Again dont trip. Just call me in you need me, see you tmw_

There was a pit in the bottom of Jazmine's stomach. It felt like she was going to throw up, and she didn't know what to do with herself. Against her better judgement, she climbed out of bed and quietly walked out her room and downstairs to the living room so she could peer out across the street. The confirmation that she didn't really need was right there, a car that she'd never seen in the Freeman's driveway, sitting there in their driveway. It had to be Melina's car.

As she stared out the window, she felt this weird feeling balling up in the pit of her stomach. At this very moment, Melina was laying in the bed with Huey. The same bed that he had tried to kiss her in just a few days ago. If she hadn't rejected his kiss, could it have been here laying in bed next to him?

"I love Huey," Jazmine mumbled to herself.

There was no doubt in her mind and there was no point in denying it anymore. Because, why else would this hurt so much? She knew he messed around. She heard about it often, heard the guys joke about it every now and then. Despite all that, still hurting, none of it had hurt the way that seeing that picture did.

That's how she really knew that she loved Huey.

What was she going to do?

She did the next best thing she could think of, text Riley. Again, she wasn't expecting him to be awake but he definitely was. He replied almost immediately with a long, drawn out "broooooo what". Everyone who knew Huey knew for a fact that he wouldn't be okay with that picture.

She sat in front of the window, wondering what would happen, if anything, next. She watched the light in Huey's room flicker on a few minutes later. Two silhouettes standing in the lit room and moving around before both of them left. Not even a minute later, Jazmine saw the front door open and then Melina being rushed out. She cracked the window open and got as close to it as she possibly could to hear something.

Huey was obviously upset, "Why would you post that?!"

"What's it matter? You fucking with other girls? Don't want me to stop you from getting pussy?!" Melina snapped, way louder than Huey was being, not caring about the fact that it was the middle of the night. If she didn't leave soon, everyone would be standing on their porches trying to listen to the drama.

"Go! Just go Melina!" Huey shouted, throwing his arms in the direction of her car.

She threw something at him before running to her car to get in. She backed out of the driveway and sped off the street.

Jazmine watched as Huey stood outside in the dark, the only light coming from the automatic light in his driveway. She closed the window and slowly found her way back up into her room. She mostly wanted Melina to get away from Huey, but she also did care that she had did something so sneaky like a post a picture. There was no doubt in her mind that more than enough people would be talking about it tomorrow.

She climbed into bed and spent the rest of the night tearfully thinking about Huey.

* * *

When Jazmine pulled up to Cindy's house to pick her up, she knew she looked like shit. As soon as Cindy buckled herself in and looked at Jazmine, all she did was say "damn" and jump back a little bit. "...Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Just tired," Jazmine shrugged, putting the car into drive and pulling off.

"I told you to call me if you needed me," Cindy sighed heavily.

"I know that. It was late as hell and there wasn't really anything to talk about."

"You look like shit," Cindy mumbled.

"I know. I only got like forty minutes of sleep. Is it okay if I grab some coffee from Micky D's?"

"Yeah girl of course," Cindy nodded. She was tired herself, but not for anything like Jazmine's reason. She tried not to stare at Jazmine too hard, but damn did she really look a mess. Her hair was a frizzy, dry mess. She wasn't wearing her usual gold hoops. Her outfit didn't match in any context and Cindy was sure she had a few toothpaste spots on her shirt. Cindy hadn't gotten a good look at Jazmine's face since she hadn't looked in her direction once, but she already knew that she had crazy bags under her eyes and probably a red, puffy face too.

She felt bad for her best friend. She was really hopeful that the party would get Huey and Jazmine together, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine why she didn't think about the fact that Huey would bring somebody with him.

Cindy shook her head to herself, knowing that Jazmine would talk to her about how she was feeling when she was ready. The past few days had been a lot, especially involving her and Huey. So Cindy sat quietly, if only because she could tell Jazmine didn't want to talk at all. When they finally got to school, Cindy stepped out. "Again, hit me up if you need me, okay? If not, I'll see you at lunch?"

Jazmine nodded, slinging her backpack on and locking her car door, "I got it Cin, I'm fine. I promise. I'll see you later."

The two parted ways with only ten minutes left to spare before the bell rang for class. Jazmine didn't really feel like talking to anybody, so she halfheartedly waved at anyone she did know and kept it moving. Sipping and walking. Sipping and walking. It was keeping her from feeling how tired she was and it was keeping her from thinking about how sad she was. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

There was no way she was going to be able to pay attention at all today.

"Hey! Jazmine!" A voice shouted from behind her. Jazmine stopped, not really sure who was calling her but knowing enough to understand that whoever was calling her name was _pissed_. She turned around slowly, multiple people also standing around and staring at her direction. Lo and behold, Melina, storming up to Jazmine. Just as angry as last night. Jazmine took another sip of her coffee and wished that Cindy could've been standing right besides because this confrontation thing was definitely more up Cindy's alley.

"Yeah?" Jazmine tried to play it off as if she didn't care. On the inside though, her heart was racing a mile a minute. She prayed that this wasn't going to be a fight.

"I know it was you that told Huey about those pictures, you hating ass bitch. Huey doesn't fucking want you so fall the fuck back," Melina snapped at her, throwing her hands around angrily, "and don't pull no shit, talking about you don't know, because I know you viewed my story."

"I did view it, yeah. How was it?" Jazmine forced a smile onto her face. That one hurt.

"You and McPhearson were the only two that viewed it out of y'alls lil squad. I know it wasn't McPhearson. So it had to be you," Melina was stepping up closer and Jazmine took a slight step back. A bunch of people were watching them now, waiting for a fight to break out. Where were the administrators when you actually needed them?

"All the girls that Huey messes with and you think that I'm the one who said something to him? What're you doing all this for when you know he's gonna be done with you in a week or two? If you actually knew him you-"

Jazmine was cut off with a resounding _SLAP_. The most painful slap she'd ever felt in her life, if she was being honest. She reeled back as she dropped her drink. She was mad but not mad enough to get into a fight. Everyone around them was whispering, wondering what was going to happen next.

There was no way would Jazmine be fighting anyone, especially not over Huey. She looked at Melina as she bent down to pick up her iced coffee, threw it at her as hard as she could possibly muster, and took off running. She wasn't going to be able to live that down. She threw a fucking drink!

She had finally made it inside after shoving past the crowd of students that were standing outside the building. She was thankful that it was partially empty inside the school, thankful that she had three minutes to spare to try to get the handmark off her face. She leaned against the wall, the adrenaline wearing off slowly until she was even more tired than before.

And then she started crying.

"Jazmine?"

She froze. She knew who it was. She wiped at her face and turned around slightly, trying to hide her reddened cheek. "Hey Huey," she waved at him awkwardly.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" He stepped closer to her. He knew that things were still tense, but she was crying. She wasn't even trying to make eye contact with him, just avoiding him completely.

"Nothing, I'm good. Just a long night I guess?" Jazmine shrugged, trying to laugh.

"Okay and suddenly you can't talk to me and tell me what's wrong?" Huey side stepped faster than Jazmine can turned, trying to catch her eyes, but seeing the welt in the shape of the handprint right on her cheek. The bell rang. There'd be three minutes before first period started. "Who hit you?"

"Nobody. I said I was fine." Jazmine's hand went up to hold her cheek. It still stung slightly so she lightened up on how much she was covering it.

"Who _the fuck_ put their hands on you Jazmine?!" Huey snapped.

"Melina," Jazmine mumbled slightly. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. The hallways were packed and she could feel the eyes on her. Before she knew it, Huey had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started leading her down the hall. Then up the steps. Down a few more halls. As they went on there were less and less people, almost like it was deserted.

"Where are we going?" Jazmine mumbled.

Huey didn't bother to say anything but led Jazmine down one more hallway, then to a tall door with a lock on it. Huey pulled out his keys and stuck one in the door and unlocked it. Then he pulled Jazmine into the small mystery room. She looked around as she heard the door lock behind her.

"How do you have keys to a closet?" Jazmine was amazed, really. It was obviously a closet, but for what she didn't know. There wasn't anything on the door and it didn't look or smell like a custodian's closet. It actually looked a little… personalized?

"I have my ways. Sit down," Huey took his backpack off, grabbed the cold water bottle he had on the side and handed it to Jazmine, "put it on your cheek. It looks really bad."

Jazmine took it and did as she was told, sighing loudly. Her phone was going off, probably multiple people asking her if she was okay. Everyone had to know that Melina had slapped the shit out of her by now. She groaned a little and closed her eyes, "Fuck."

"Can you tell me what happened? And why?" Huey sat down in the chair across from Jazmine. There wasn't a lot of space between them. Despite how small the room was, it didn't really feel small.

"Yeah yeah. I was just walking around and she called my name. So I turned around and she was all in my face saying that I told you about that picture she posted on her story. Then I said a few things. Then she slapped me. And I threw my coffee at her and ran."

Huey sucked his teeth about the Instagram story but laughed when Jazmine told him that she threw her coffee. He knew more than anybody that Jazmine wasn't by any means a fighter but she could have at least tried to hit her back. "That fucking picture. I don't know why she would do that in the first place. And why she would hit you. Riley was the one who said something."

Jazmine sighed a breath of relief. Riley must have played it off well. "Really?"

"Yeah, he was rattling the door or some shit. Then she got up and opened it and he was yelling, but not yelling. Didn't want to wake up Granddad. But then he told me and I kicked her out. She was pissed, blowing my phone up all night."

Jazmine didn't really know what to say. It wasn't like she couldn't have guessed that that was what happened, not like she was watching it go down or anything…

"But forget all that. I'm sorry she hit you because of me. I'll deal with that I promise. Let me see your face?" Huey moved her hand down and glanced at Jazmine cheek. She tried not to pay attention to how close to her face he was, or to how good he smelled. "It's looking a little bit better."

Jazmine just nodded, placing the water bottle back on her face. This was weird. Despite it being weird, she still felt way more relaxed than she had before. They sat in silence for a few moments before Huey took a deep breath.

"We have to talk about a few things," Huey looked at her, eyes serious.

Never before had Jazmine wanted to bolt out of room so badly, "About what?"

"This weekend?" He pauses and shook his head, "I wanna start out by apologizing to you. You're my best friend and I disrespected you and crossed a line that I shouldn't have crossed, trying to kiss you. I hope you know I'd never disrespect you like that. I'll never let that happen again."

"I… it's okay. It's fine, really." Jazmine tried to shrug it off. He was being so… intense.

"Nah it's not. I wouldn't ever disrespect you like that Jaz," he took a deep breath, "with that aside. I know that… you have feelings for me."

Jazmine almost shit her pants then and there. Huey watched as the color drained from her face. This was as bad for him as it was for her. He had no idea how he was feeling about her, about anything. When Riley had told them Caesar had took Jazmine out, it had hit him pretty hard. Then he remember how angry he felt watching her get touchy feely with another guy. She had never really flaunted any of her relationships, to him or to anybody. Huey had never had to deal with see Jazmine with somebody. He had to keep asking himself, did he have feelings for her? Was he just feeling protective of her, because they were so close? He didn't really know what to make of his feelings.

He wanted to be straightforward as possible, but not disrespectful. Yes, he was attracted to her. Would he date her? Objectively speaking, of course he would. But he didn't date, he didn't want to date. Why would that change for Jazmine? And even if he would date her, then what about after? He'd hate to throw away such a long friendship for a short relationship. In his mind, the most important part was to not lead her on.

"I… really don't wanna talk about this Huey," Jazmine mumbled, now blushing more than she ever has in her life.

"I kinda think we have to though? I won't lie and say that I'm not attracted to you. And if I was one for dating then you would be my first choice. I really mean that. You're my best friend, I love you so much and I don't wanna hurt you if I can help it," Huey took a deep breath, "I want stuff to go back to normal for us."

Jazmine wasn't quite sure how to respond. There was that confirmation that deep down, she didn't know that she needed. Her and Huey would never be a thing, so she might as well go ahead and get over him now. In the back of her mind, it had always felt like there was a chance for them to end up together. At least now, she knew. So as much as finding that out hurt, it also felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. What had overpowered the hurt and the relief though, was embarrassment. Embarrassment that made her feel like crying. She nodded her head, trying to put a smile on her face, "I understand, yeah. Sounds good."

"Is that what you want?" Huey asked, knowing better that that wasn't a genuine reply.

"I don't really know what I want… I've liked you for so long and… I don't know. This wasn't the outcome I expected in the end, I guess," Jazmine looked down as she ran her finger along her legs, trying not to make eye contact with Huey.

"What was the outcome that you expected?" Huey asked quietly. He felt like he knew the answer but he cared about what Jazmine had to say and how she was feeling.

"Us together, I guess. It always seemed right in my mind." She shrugged, to make it seem as if she didn't care.

"I'm sorry," Huey said softly.

"It's okay, really," Jazmine smiled and looked up at him, "I really should go, first period is almost over I don't want to be late to second."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later? It's kinda hot out maybe we can hang out at the pool after school, invite Caesar and Hiro. I'll text the group chat."

Huey simply just nodded, watching as she pulled out her phone to check her face. The swelling had gone down exponentially but she hadn't seen how bad it really was either. After that, she said bye and left, closing the door behind her. All Huey felt like doing was staying where he was and being stuck in his thoughts, but he knew that he shouldn't miss second period either and got up and left.

Maybe being with Jazmine wouldn't be such a bad thing?


	7. Chapter 7

**tysm for the reviews, they're so nice to read :) enjoy**

* * *

Huey had been waiting all day for a chance to run into Melina. Usually, he saw her around all day, so she must have been taking extreme measures to avoid him completely. It's not like she didn't know his schedule. The only problem was, he didn't know hers. He had even gone as far as to text her and for the first time, she didn't reply.

So when he saw her across the hall during passing time, he shoved past a few people to get to her, catching her from behind and pulling her into a classroom before she could react. The few students who were already in the classroom stared at them. He lowered his voice, "We need to talk."

Melina snatched her arm out of his hand, "Leave me alone."

She walked back out of the hall and tried to get away from Huey but he followed after her quickly. Huey was annoyed, she spent all night texting him, trying to talk to him. Now she wanted to act funny?

"Melina, we need to talk."

"Maybe I'm not tryna talk to you?" She snapped, flipping him off as she kept walking.

"Stop playing. Give me like five minutes? Damn," Huey sucked his teeth, finally catching up to her and grabbing her arm again.

"Okay," Melina grabbed Huey's hand and pulled him into the stairwell, "talk."

"You hit Jazmine."

"I know I did. She threw coffee on me and ran like a pussy," Melina snickered to herself.

"Whatever is going on between me and you has nothing to do with Jazmine. Don't put your hands on her again." Huey didn't even know _why_ he had to be having this conversation. He had told Melina from the start that they weren't together. So even if Jazmine _did_ have anything to do with anything, it didn't concern Melina.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Melina snapped, tossing her hair behind her shoulder and looking at her nails nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"You think Jazmine didn't have anything to do with it? You're an idiot," she paused, "Only two people I can think of that would tell you who also viewed my story in Cindy and Jazmine. And after you ditched me at the party for her, I know it was Jazmine who told you. I bet you left to go fuck her."

"The hell? She's my best friend, no I didn't fuck her. Who I'm fucking isn't your business anyways. I don't care who told me, don't hit Jazmine again."

"Oh, you're not fucking her but you're fucking some other girl? Or girls? What if I told you I was pregnant?" Melina laughed. All Huey could think was that she was crazy as all hell.

"What?" Huey muttered, getting closer so he could hear her correctly.

"Yeah, you heard me Huey. I'm pregnant. My period is two weeks late."

"Stop fucking around Melina, that's not funny." Huey could feel his heart beating in his stomach. He'd only heard those words in two separate instances before, and to his luck, they were both just late periods.

"I can show you. We can go buy a test after school. I'll take it with you." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"You play too fucking much Melina," Huey barked at her.

"Shows how much you care about me. If you had even bothered to read my messages last night you would've knew already."

Huey just nodded, trying not to blow up in her face. It took two to make a baby. It wasn't her fault. But that didn't make the situation any better, either. He took a deep breath, thought about saying something but decided against it and headed downstairs. He heard her leave the stairwell. He pulled his phone out his pocket and texted the group chat with the guys.

Riley and Caesar both replied almost immediately saying they'd leave class in a few minutes. Hiro said he had a test, so he wouldn't be able to leave. Huey just tried to calm down, his heart beating a mile a minute. He hadn't told them anything, just that they needed to meet up and it was important. They would meet in the parking lot by his and Riley's car. Of course, Huey was the first one there, pacing back and forth in front of the car like a maniac. The few people who were around were staring at him, wondering what he was on.

It felt like hours before he finally saw Riley walking up to the car, "What happened? You heard about that fight between Jaz and Melina this morning?"

Huey rolled his eyes, nodding, "It wasn't a fight but yeah."

"That bitch is crazy, I don't know why you fucking with her. If I wasn't a nigga I would've two pieced her ass." Riley sucked his teeth, taking his backpack off and putting it on the roof of the car. "Goddamn it's hot. What happened though?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Caesar said as he walked up to the Freeman brothers.

Huey's heart was still racing a mile a minute. He felt like he was going to pass out. "Melina told me she's pregnant."

Riley sucked his teeth again, "That bitch is lying."

"I mean… did you wrap it up?" Caesar asked.

Huey shrugged, "Sometimes?"

"She on birth control?" Riley chimed in.

"She doesn't take it regularly," Huey winced at the realization. He was an idiot.

"Bro, what? She's probably not lying," Caesar mumbled as he tied his hair up.

Riley started snickering, "Granddad is gonna whoop that ass. It's been years. I can't wait to see this shit go down."

Huey sighed, sitting down on the curb and putting his head in his hands. He would be off to university in a matter of months. What was he going to do with a baby? With a babymama? Melina was pretty but the way she was rolling, she didn't have much going for her right now. She seemed like the type to be bitter, too. He'd have to spend the rest of his life dealing with her and her bitterness. He would have to text her, take her up on the offer to see her take the test and see the results.

Then after that, he'd have to come up with something. Maybe she'd get an abortion, he couldn't imagine her of all people going through with a pregnancy.

While Huey was having a crisis, Riley and Caesar stared down at him. Riley could relate to his brother, he'd have a pregnancy scare or two. He learned quickly that most of the time, the girl's period just came late and she was overreacting. Caesar couldn't relate though, not that having a kid was something he wanted at the time, he didn't have sex with anyone he couldn't see himself having a kid with.

"Maybe you'll stop raw dogging these hoes, Huey," Riley continued to cackle, buckling over in laughter.

"It's not funny Riley," Huey groaned.

"It kinda is," Caesar chuckled, "I would've thought Riley would have a kid before you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Huey sighed, "Anyways, I talked to Jazmine. About this weekend and shit."

Caesar stiffened up a little bit. His weekend with Jazmine was really nice, he had actually texted her until he fell asleep. When he saw her earlier today, after lunch, they had hugged for a bit. All she said was that she was having a rough day but he concluded that it had to do with the whole fiasco from this morning. He never thought about the possibility that it had something to do with Huey.

"And? What went down," Riley leaned against the hood of the car.

"I just said that I cared about her but didn't want a relationship, basically." Huey shrugged. He had already said they wouldn't end up together so he couldn't waste the time entertaining another idea.

Riley just shrugged, he could only say but so much to Huey. He spoke up because he cared about his brother, and he cared about Jazmine, but he could only do but so much. His eyes wandered over to Caesar, who was quieter than usual. He could guess that Caesar was going to really make a move on Jazmine now. Huey put up an act but he knew that if Caesar and Jazmine did become a thing, it'd be a huge problem.

"Wanna just dip?" Caesar asked, ready to get out of the sun.

"Yeah," Huey nodded, "You coming Riley?"

"Like you had to ask if I would skip. Hell yeah I'm coming."

* * *

Huey managed to take his mind off of Melina for the next few hours, thanks to Riley, Caesar and eventually Hiro. They were all sitting in front of the TV at the Freeman's house playing the game. They were originally supposed to go over to Jazmine's and hang out at the pool but it had randomly started storming, so those plans were canceled. Of course, they invited Jazmine and Cindy to come over with them but they both said no.

Slowly, but surely, time ticked by. Hiro left for work, Caesar left so he could get started on his work. Riley had eventually turned off the game and went upstairs to his room. Before he knew it, Huey was stuck in his own mind.

He was graduating in just a few weeks. He'd be starting college in just a few months. How was he going to work, be a student, and be a dad all at the same time? Could someone even know if they were pregnant after two weeks? Was she lying to him, to keep him around? His mind was just running and running and running and before he could stop himself, he was texting Jazmine asking if they could meet up at the hill. Once he realized what he was doing, he had already sent the message. He was going to say nevermind but she texted back immediately, saying she'd be there in five minutes. With that, he stood up, put on his shoes and started making his way up to the hill.

It had been so long since he had come up here alone, nevermind with Jazmine. He thought back on the days when they used to sit at the base of the tree. He smirked to himself, he used to be so mean to Jazmine. He remembered the time when he went back to Chicago for Moe Jackson's funeral and told Jazmine that Cairo was his best friend. He was such an asshole as a kid, still, she stuck around. Huey sighed as he leaned back against the tree.

Soon enough, Jazmine was walking up the hill.

"It's raining! Why don't you have an umbrella?" Jazmine laughed as soon as she was close enough. She still felt awkward about what happened earlier today, but she cared enough to put it behind her and leave it there.

"It's not that bad under the tree," Huey shrugged.

"Don't complain when you get sick," Jazmine smiled, standing next to him and covering the both of their heads with the umbrella, "so, what's up?"

Huey took a deep, shaky breath, "Melina's saying she's pregnant."

That knocked the breath out of Jazmine's lungs, "Oh. Oh no. Is she… lying?"

"She said she wasn't. She said she'd take a test in front of me but I got pissed and walked away. She's been ignoring me all day long."

"Don't you know better than to get yourself in a situation like this?" Jazmine scolded him, immediately stepping into mom-friend mode. "You're how old and you don't know how to use protection? _All_ the forms of birth control and you failed to use the most common one? What did you expect to happen?"

"It might not be mine though or she might just be lying completely," Huey muttered. He should've expected that he'd be scolded, of all things.

"Regardless of all that, you know better. You made your bed, now lay in it," Jazmine huffed at him. Her junior and senior project had been all about comprehensive sex education and STIs, so it was safe to say that she was a little passionate about the subject, "what you really need to do is go get checked out, make sure you don't have anything."

"I don't," Huey looked at her incredulously.

"Not everything has symptoms, take care of yourself. It's important. Get her to take the test so you can know if she's lying or not. Maybe she'll have an abortion, who knows? It's still early. I don't know if she's against it not… but it's a possibility."

Huey rubbed his temples. He hadn't even bothered to think about any diseases. He really was an idiot. "I'm scared Jaz," he felt his face turn red and his voice crack. The stress of the day was finally getting to him and he was finally grasping the gravity of it all.

Jazmine turned to face him. She felt bad for him, even if the blame was partially on him. He was going to be a full-time student, a History major, no less. How was he going to balance all of that if he was going to be a dad? She dropped her umbrella, letting it fall on the ground, and hugged Huey. It took a second, but Huey shifted to face her completely and hugged her back as tight as he could without hurting her. He wasn't going to cry, even though he felt like it.

Jazmine rubbed his back slowly, "It'll work itself out, don't worry."

All Huey could do was nod his head.


	8. Chapter 8

After their moment at the hilltop, Huey and Jazmine had bonded more than they had in years. He was starting to remember why she was such a good friend - a good person, actually. She was such a kind person and he had forgotten why she had always been such a good balance for him. They weren't just friends because of "time-sake". He felt like an idiot when the realization had struck him, he didn't really appreciate Jazmine as a friend. He had taken her for granted for years. She was the only one who was truly understanding and helpful through his situation with Melina. He didn't even deserve it.

He didn't even deserve it and yet she was constantly checking up on him, asking him if he was okay. Making sure that he wasn't beating himself up about it. Nobody was doing that for him, and even though he loved his brother and his best friends, the most they asked was, "you good bro?". She started to initiate hanging out after school, them going over each other's house to do homework, or to go to the library. Sometimes they'd grab dinner or order delivery. He was so thankful because who knows what he would've been doing without her trying to keep his mind straight.

"Are you even listening?" Jazmine snapped her fingers in front of Huey's face, catching his attention. He blinked for a second and then shook his head.

"No, sorry," Huey sighed and put his head back against the seat. He was grateful for Jazmine but it didn't make this any less embarrassing for him.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, putting her hand back on the wheel. "Well, as I was saying… just to ease your mind I'll get tested with you. Does that make you feel better?"

It didn't really make him feel better. What did she need to get tested for? Was she having sex with other guys? Huey knocked that thought out of his head, "Yeah, it makes me feel better."

"Huh, doesn't sound that genuine to me. It has been like six months since the last time I was here. Might as well kill two birds at once right?" Jazmine tried to smile. It was awkward as hell but she was determined to not make Huey feel bad about the whole getting tested for sexually transmitted infections thing. He was a brave guy but something told her that Huey was worried about the outcome of what the tests were going to be.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine," Huey shrugged, "better safe than sorry though, I guess. Did you wanna grab something to eat after this?"

"Yeah what were you thinking?" Jazmine smiled as she glanced at him.

The rest of the car ride they bickered back and forth about where they were going to eat after leaving the clinic. Huey wanted to try out a new Greek place, Jazmine wanted several different places but wasn't really sure what she wanted. She just knew she didn't want Greek, to Huey's annoyance.

"You're too old to be this picky of an eater, Jaz." Huey mumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest and sat quietly.

"I'm not picky, I just don't want Greek food. Is that such a big deal?" Jazmine huffed.

"Okay, what do you want then?" Huey asked, trying not to sound like he was exasperated.

"I don't know, let me think." Jazmine shrugged.

Huey felt like groaning but resisted the urge to do so. What turned into annoyance quickly shifted to nervousness though as the two teens pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. What if, what if, what if was all he could think about.

Jazmine read the change in demeanor quickly and tried to help Huey out, "Hey, I'm sure you're all good. Better safe than sorry, right? And most of them can be treated with antibiotics so it's not a big deal."

Huey just nodded and climbed out of the passenger seat. Jazmine sighed softly and followed after him. They both walked in together, Jazmine smiling at the receptionist behind the front desk. She wasn't new to the clinic, this is where she got her birth control from and where she got tested.

"Hi, we're here to get tested for STIs? I called in the other day, Jazmine DuBois. And you guys accept walk-ins right?" Jazmine slipped into her sweet-polite voice. Riley liked to call it her white voice.

"Yeah of course. If you both could sign in for me. Are you here for the couple testing?" The receptionist asked quietly, despite there not being anyone else in the waiting room.

Huey started to speak up, "Oh n-"

Jazmine cut him off abruptly, kicking her foot into his shin, "Yes we are."

"Okay great, we have a discount going for couples who get tested together. Trying to emphasize the importance of it, you know?" The receptionist chuckled and Jazmine chimes in with her. Jazmine filled everything out and then handed Huey his clipboard. He had to be honest, he felt like a little kid going to the doctor with the way Jazmine was treating him. Not that he really minded. At least they'd get a discount for today.

Once they handed everything back, the receptionist told them it'd be just a few minutes. They were going to do their testing separately. Huey was called back by a nurse first. He followed her into one of the small rooms and sat down.

"Okay, Huey. I'm Nadia, I'll be your nurse for this visit. How are you? It says you're here to get tested today?" She pointed for Huey to sit down on the paper-covered table as she sat down on the swivel seat that was in front of the computer.

"Yeah," Huey nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a few questions if that's okay? No judgment here, I just need honest answers." Nadia smiles at Huey warmly. He just nodded again.

She began to ask him a slew of questions. When was the last time he had sex, how often did he use protection, if he's had any symptoms, everything to get a slight glimpse into his sexual health. By the end of the questions, he was just about blushing.

"Okay, I'm just going to take your vitals. Then I'm going to go grab what I need for the tests. We'll be doing a urine sample for chlamydia and gonorrhea and a blood sample for HIV and syphilis. Have you had any abnormal bumps or sores on or around your penis?"

Huey cleared his throat, "No I haven't."

She made small talk with him as she checked his temperature, blood pressure, and breathing. She told him everything was seemingly normal and said she would be right back. Just as she walked out, his phone buzzed twice. The first text was from Riley, asking if they could play ball later on. The second one was a text from Melina. The first time she had even replied to his many, many texts over the course of the last few days. It was a picture of a positive pregnancy test. Four of them to be exact.

Huey felt his heart starting to race. She definitely took the pictures, it was her nails in each of them. But they might not have been her results. She could've gotten a friend to pee on a stick. Wasn't there a way to buy fake tests, too? Again… maybe it wasn't even his. He couldn't focus on one factor.

He heard the nurse come back in. He went to the bathroom to pee in the cup, he came back and let her stick him to get a blood sample. He sat there as she explained that they'd call him for his results in a few days. But it wasn't really him. When he was finally able to leave, he tried to quickly get back to the waiting room so he could be with Jazmine.

She was there, scrolling on her phone. As soon as she saw him she smile and stuck both her thumbs up in the air. How did they finish her before they finished him? It must've been obvious that he wasn't doing okay because the smile from her face fell and she stood up to meet him halfway.

"Is everything okay?" Jazmine grabbed Huey's arm.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." Huey nodded. He felt really queasy though. His stomach was rolling more than it ever had in his life.

"Well, we have to pay. Then we can go." Jazmine pulled him over to the receptionist. Jazmine paid for her tests, Huey paid for his. The receptionist thanked them and wished them a good day and then Jazmine was pulling him out of the clinic and to the car.

Halfway to the car, Huey stopped and stepped away from Jazmine before bending over and throwing up all over the pavement. Jazmine squealed and gagged a bit but Huey couldn't be bothered. His stomach still hurt and he wasn't feeling any better.

Jazmine ran back into the clinic to tell them about the throw-up. She came back out with a plastic bag that the receptionist had given her but by then, it was out of his system. Jazmine shoved the bag into his hands and shooed him away to the car, telling him not to throw up in her car. As he sat in the car, with the door open he listened to Jazmine apologize profusely to the women who were cleaning up the mess.

Apparently, it was a pretty common occurrence and nothing that they weren't used to.

Jazmine finally made her way back to the car, "Did you eat something bad? Want to go home?"

"No I just got this picture," Huey pulled his phone out and let Jazmine see the pictures that Melina had sent him. "I'm fine. I don't wanna eat but we can still hang out. Can I just go home and brush my teeth?"

Jazmine nodded meekly, "Yeah… of course."

The car ride home was tense and quiet. Jazmine stuck in her thoughts and Huey stuck in his. When Jazmine pulled into her driveway, she turned the car off and looked at Huey, "Are you sure you want to still hang out…? We don't have to."

"I'd rather have you with me," Huey sighed, climbing out the car.

"My house or yours?" Jazmine asked, getting out and locking the door.

"Mine is fine," Huey shrugged, waiting for Jazmine to walk to his side.

"Good idea," Jazmine smiled. Her stomach gurgled a little, and she wished that she would've stopped to pick something up to eat. Hopefully, Huey would be up to eat later on. They crossed the street and Jazmine squeaked when she felt Huey's hand against the small of her back. She felt like her knees were gonna go weak.

They walked into the Freeman's house together. Huey headed straight up the steps and Jazmine wandered into the living room where Mr. Freeman was sitting in his recliner watching TV. "Good afternoon, Mr. Freeman," Jazmine smiled as she sat on the couch.

"Well hello there, cutie pie. How are you?" Robert smiled at her. Jazmine really had a good head on her shoulders and he couldn't even imagine why she still hung out with Huey and Riley. Not that they weren't growing up with a good head on their shoulders, they were just a little behind.

"I'm okay, just ready for school to be over."

"I keep forgetting, you and Huey are graduating this year. I'm so proud of you, I remember when you were a little cutie pie and look at you now," Robert praised her. The way that Tom and Sarah were, Jazmine could've gone a completely separate way.

Huey chimed in as he walked into the living room, "Funny how you say that to Jazmine but haven't even said that to me."

"Nigga, mind your damn business. Was I talking to you?" Robert turned to look at his oldest grandson.

Huey took a deep breath and turned his attention to Jazmine, "Are you hungry? I know we were supposed to go eat."

Jazmine shook her head, knowing she'd regret it later. It wasn't like it'd kill her to say yes, he was the one offering. And they had been friends for how long now? This was practically her third home, right after Cindy's place, of course. Still, being polite came first.

Huey shrugged, "All right. You want to go upstairs then?"

"Yeah," Jazmine nodded. She got up and waved to Mr. Freeman, "See you, Mr. Freeman."

"Alright now, bye cutie pie."

Once they were in Huey's room, Huey sucked his teeth. "I still don't understand why he's so nice to you."

"Probably because you and Riley get on his nerves," Jazmine laughed and sat down on the edge of Huey's bed. "But do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry you had to see that." Huey mumbled. Admittedly, he was pretty embarrassed. He did feel a lot better though.

"It's fine. Just nerves, which is understandable. But I really think that you need to sit down and talk to Melina." Jazmine hated this situation, and she hoped that it worked out in the best way possible, but they needed to be mature about this situation.

"I've been trying," Huey walked around his room, tidying up things that didn't really need tidying.

"Just be really heartfelt. Let her know how you're feeling. She's definitely pregnant, I don't think that she's lying about that. But there's no saying that it's yours, depending on how far along she is. You guys were only talking for a few weeks, right?"

Huey just nodded. Jazmine kicked her feet, not sure what to say. She started to open her mouth to suggest that they watch TV or something but Huey beat her to it, "Thank you, Jazmine."

"Oh… yeah. Of course. It's no problem." Jazmine cheeks turned red and even though Huey wasn't looking at her directly, she turned her face to the side.

"No, really. You don't understand how crazy this has been for me. You're the only one who takes the time to really talk to me about it. I know that I can't expect it to change everyone's life but it's nice to have you." Huey sat down next to Jazmine and turned to pull her into a hug.

Jazmine slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him back tightly. Her nose was right in the crook of his neck and he smelled like his cologne and toothpaste. It felt good to hug him, but at the same time, it hurt. It felt wrong. She was being a good friend to him, but at the cost of ignoring her own feelings. She realized that there was no way she'd be able to really get over him while being so close to him.

* * *

 **i had to rewrite this chapter 2 times and i'm still not really happy with it. regardless, plot will be moving forward next chapter which will hopefully be out tomorrow/Sunday. school is kicking my ass and i have no inspiration to write anything so i'm sorry it's taking so long to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

It had took nearly two weeks total for Melina to finally say yes to meeting up, just to talk about it. Huey couldn't wrap his head around why she was so reluctant to it when it was her idea in the first place. Of course, he could've reacted better but there was no way that she was expecting a positive reaction to her saying she was pregnant.

They agreed to meet in his secret hiding spot, so he skipped lunch to meet her there. He was nervous and he felt like he was going to throw up again, so he took tiny sips of water to try and calm himself. He felt like he was overthinking everything but not unreasonably overthinking. His life would change completely if he was a dad.

He never took the time to think as far as pregnancy. In his mind, there were no "what if's". In hindsight, he probably deserved this. He got too confident in the fact that his pullout game was too strong. He was obviously more than wrong. Having Jazmine take him to the clinic was embarrassing but he was forever grateful that she did, because he wouldn't have went otherwise.

He definitely deserved this. He needed an ego check. Huey shook his head and sighed.

He checked his phone every few seconds, wondering how long it'd take her to get here. She had managed to avoid him so well, he hadn't even physically seen her. Would she look any different? He hadn't heard anything about her going around either, so she must have kept it quiet.

There was a small knock on the door and Melina peeked her head in, "Hey Huey."

"Hey," he nodded, "Long time, no talk."

"Yeah… So, about that," she paused for a second, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the chair in front of Huey, "I went to the GYN and I'm four months pregnant."

She glanced down at her hands, wringing them slightly back and forth. Huey's breath caught in his throat for a second.

"I thought you said you were two weeks late?" Huey felt the world start to lift off his shoulders. They weren't talking four months ago.

"I was skipping the placebo for my birth control so I wouldn't get my period. My last pack I took the placebo pills and was expecting my period… so of course I freaked out and blamed you."

"So, you're pregnant but it's not mine?" Huey asked for clarification. God forbid that he didn't and she popped up months later saying it was his baby.

"Yeah, it's why I was avoiding you. And thanks, for not telling anyone. I was so scared everyone in school was gonna be talking about it. And I'm sorry for hitting Jazmine, I know you guys have something special. I just really like you, I don't know why, but I do."

Huey just nodded, taking in the news. He wasn't going to be a dad. "Something special?"

"You're like any other typical nigga. You are so dense. I can tell you feeling Jazmine heavy and she's feeling you too. But you too busy fucking around to settle down with someone good for you, right?" Melina sucked her teeth and shook her head, mostly to herself. The situation was way too familiar to her. She knew it all too well considering she was four months pregnant with a baby who's father was too busy fucking around to settle down.

"She's a friend to me," Huey shrugged. He knew how Jazmine felt but that didn't change his mind. There was no reason to be in a relationship when he was so young. It wasn't beneficial.

"You say that now, until she finally moves on and gives up on you. Then you'll be stuck feeling like you lost someone you could've been happy with. What are you scared of?"

The question had caught Huey off guard. Scared? He wasn't scared of anything. "Huh?"

"Why are you scared of commitment? What made you that way?" Melina sucked get teeth at him, not expecting much of an answer but to her surprise, Huey replied almost immediately.

He shrugged, "My first girlfriend cheated on me."

"And when was this?" Melina asked, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows. This was something she had heard all the time and if he said what she thought he was gonna say, she might just slap him.

"Middle school?" Huey asked. He wasn't sure why she was really asking.

"Boy. Are you dumb? How old are you? Damn near 20 holding on to some shit a lot 13 year old did to you? Deal with that shit and move on." She snapped, and before giving him a chance to reply, Melina stood up and Huey could see the small bump through her t-shirt, "See you around Huey.

"Yeah," Huey nodded and watched her walk out.

It wasn't the idea of being with Jazmine that was unappealing, it was the idea of being in a relationship _with anyone_ that was unappealing. And it wasn't that there wasn't feelings there that couldn't be explored but it didn't seem like a smart idea to mess up a lifelong friendship for the possibility of a relationship that'd last for a little while.

Huey shook the thoughts out his head and left the small closet, locking the door behind him. He had some good news to tell the boys mostly, but in turn probably Jazmine and Cindy, too. There was a good ten minutes left for lunch so he walked as fast as he could to the usual spot where everyone sat outside for lunch on nice days.

Everyone was there, save for Jazmine. Weird, considering she always hung out for lunch.

"Where were you?" Cindy asked. She was the first to notice that he was walking up. She was back to talking to Riley again, even though he was still bitter about the situation. Huey would never admit it but it felt weird when Cindy wasn't around when everyone else was hanging out.

Huey smirked, sitting down between Caesar and Riley, "I got news. Where's Jaz?"

"What news nigga?" Riley asked as he swallowed a bite of his lunch.

Caesar shrugged, "she didn't show up for lunch."

Everyone looked at Cindy, "What? Damn, stop looking at me like I know everything she does."

"You do," All four boys chimed in at the same time.

Cindy sucked her teeth and crossed her arms, "Don't you have news? You can tell Jaz later."

Huey took a deep breath, "I'm not gonna be a baby daddy."

Cindy started to say congratulations but it was drowned out by the excessive yelling from Riley, Caesar, and Hiro. She leaned back away from the noise, not that it helped. Everyone was looking at them, wondering what was going on and why they were yelling. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Acting like it's Jerry Springer or some shit… You are _not_ the father."

"That's exactly what it is!" Riley shouted. They were all pulling and grabbing at Huey's shirt happily. "My nigga!"

Sometimes, Cindy couldn't understand guys. Obviously it was good news but guys always had to say something about how girls were extra? They were the ones who were extra. Jazmine would be happy to hear the news, though. She was tired of hearing Jazmine talk about how worried she was about Huey.

The yelling had subsided and Huey was left with a stretched out white tee and a goofy grin on his face. Regardless of how extra they were, it was really great news. Cindy couldn't imagine Huey being a dad. She believed that anybody could be a good dad if they wanted to, and she didn't think he'd be a bad dad, but she just couldn't imagine Huey walking around with a little kid. She couldn't lie though, he'd make some cute babies.

After the excitement of Huey's new had died down, the group spent the rest of their lunch talking and joking around. Jazmine still hadn't shown up by the end of their lunch period, so Cindy texted her to find out that she had went home early because she wasn't really feeling up to school.

The rest of the day she was on the mind of Huey and Caesar. Once Huey got home, he dropped his stuff off at his house and walked across the street and rung Jazmine's doorbell. When she opened it, she was in pajamas with her hair up in a bun. "Hey? What's up?" She asked, moving out the way to invite Huey in.

"Nothing, Cindy said you weren't feeling good. Are you okay?" Huey walked in and shut the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and followed Jazmine into the living room.

"I'm fine, just senioritis. I have no motivation to do anything," Jazmine whined as she plopped down on the couch. "Thanks for checking though. Did anything interesting happen today? It feels like everytime I'm not at school, something happens."

Huey shrugged his shoulders but truthfully, he was excited to tell Jazmine. More excited than he was to tell everyone else. He didn't know why but attributed it to the fact that she helped him through that short but long period of time. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Melina's pregnant but it's not mine."

"What? How do you know it's not yours?" Jazmine asked, obviously excited but wanting to make sure Huey got his shit straight.

"She's four months. We haven't been talking that long," Huey smiled and nodded his head. He really was happy.

Next thing he knew, Jazmine was hugging him with her face buried in his neck. It had caught him off guard but he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't deserve her, as kind and loving as she was. She was talking into his neck but he could barely hear her. "Jazmine, I can't hear you."

She pulled her face away, eyes slightly watery, "I'm just so happy for you I mean you were so stressed and I was so worried about you and I just didn't know how everything was going to turn out with this whole situation but this is just great and I'm so glad that you won't be having a baby and this is just so good."

"Take a breath, please." Huey laughed. If he hadn't known her for so long, she would have lost him in the beginning. Instinctively, Huey reached up to touch her face. They were so close she was practically on his lap. She smelled good and her skin was so soft. "Thank you Jazmine."

"No problem," Jazmine blushed, trying her best not to look him in the face. He was staring at her so intensely. "I'm sorry for all that. I'm just really happy."

Huey shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist lightly, "You're good." Something was balling up in the pit of his stomach but he wasn't sure what or why. He just knew he felt like kissing Jazmine. And not because she looked good like the last time. Not that she didn't look good now, in her shorts and tank top, but it was just different this time. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at her.

"Huey are you okay? You're not sick again are you?" Jazmine asked, feeling his forehead and neck to see if he was hot. She started to get off the couch to get an ice pack, because he _was_ a little bit warm but he stopped her. "Huey?"

He took a deep breath, nervous for the first time in forever. He was never nervous when it came to girls. And for kissing? Kissing was nothing. So why was he shaking a little bit? And why could he feel his cheeks warming up in a blush? "Jaz, can I kiss you?"

She felt the blood rush to her face and a pang in her chest. Not this again. He couldn't just do this to her just because she was convenient for him at the moment. "Why would you even wa-"

"Please?" Huey asked, his voice a bit deeper than before. It sounded so sincere that it sent a shock down her center.

Jazmine's heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest. She swallowed and nodded her head once. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him. "I just don't understand why…"

Huey started to talk but stopped. He wasn't good at articulating his feelings especially when he didn't know what he was feeling. He wrapped his arm tighter around Jazmine's waist and pulled her closer to him. She quickly resituated herself next to his side with her legs folded up under her.

He let her lean in for the kiss, so she didn't feel rushed or forced. He didn't really know what he was expecting, would it be different? Would it feel the same as with any other girl? Then their lips touched in touched in such a gentle way that he felt like he was having his first kiss again.

Jazmine deepened the kiss, wrapping her arm around the back of Huey's neck and pulling herself closer to him. She had wanted to kiss him for so long and she was finally kissing him. She grabbed his other hand, wanting him to touch her as much as possible, and placed it on her hip.

It felt good to kiss Jazmine. Most importantly, it felt different. He was still sweaty and nervous. There was a tingle in his chest and the pit of his stomach. She pulled away for a second to kiss his jaw, rubbing the opposite side with her thumb and rubbing his beard. Then she kissed down to his neck. It was hot but not what he wanted, he wanted his lips against hers.

Huey leaned back slightly and pulled her back up to him so they were face to face, and kissed her, this time leading.

They kept kissing for who knows how long, before Jazmine heard the front door lock click. She jumped up from the couch, almost bumping Huey in the head with hers in the process. She fanned herself off and snapped at him to stand up, knowing that it was her dad who was home first.

"Hey sweetie, where are you?" Tom called, still in the foyer area taking off his shoes. "Is someone else here?"

"Hey Daddy! We're in the living room." She smiled, fixing her shirt and pants before walking to the foyer to see her dad. "Huey dropped by to give me some homework and we started watching the news. Did you hear about what Trump said?"

Huey smirked, she was a smart girl. Tom completely forgot about about Huey and started to rant about the president. Huey took this as his chance to leave without being questioned. Jazmine gave him a look before he left that said "thank me later" because she had a feeling this rant was going to last for awhile.

* * *

 **yall i rewrote this like 4 times but i like where it ended up. i had to add the part where he said he was hurt in middle school cause its so true! these guys be out here grown thinking about the girl that hurt him in middle school. boy bye. but let me know what you guys think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**slight smut in this chapter so if that's not your thing you can stop reading after the ()()()()()()**

"I'm sorry, y'all what?" Cindy stopped what she was doing to look Jazmine straight in her face. "Y'all WHAT?"

Jazmine was regretting bringing up the kiss between her and Huey now. She had been sitting on what was supposed to be good news for days but Cindy just looked… disappointed. Out of all things. That was confusing. "We kissed?"

"And when did this happen?" Cindy put her phone down on the bed and folded her hands together.

"Pretty sure it was on Monday," Jazmine nodded.

"So you and Huey kissed and you're just telling me this _now_? What else!" Cindy rolled her eyes. "Are you crazy? He's my friend and all but you don't need him!"

"Just three weeks ago you wanted us to be together!" Jazmine shouted.

"Yeah, till I realized that boy is a clown. He thought he got a girl pregnant! Are you crazy!?" Cindy shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. It felt like if they didn't hang out for a while, Jazmine always went and did something stupid. Sure, she was all for Juey a while back but she wasn't going to steer her best friend the wrong way if she could help it. Huey was _not_ the one for her! "What about Caesar? Y'all were vibing! And he don't play games either."

"Vibing? What? What are you talking about?" Jazmine scoffed. Where would Cindy even get that idea! Michael was her friend.

"Ohhhh my God. The day after my party. He took you out to eat. Are you dumb?" Cindy sucked her teeth and picked her phone back up. Jazmine didn't have no type of common sense.

"Are _you_ dumb?! Bitch." Jazmine snapped.

"Don't bitch me, bitch!" Cindy snapped back.

"I think Huey likes me, that's all. You're making this more than it has to be!" Jazmine laid back on Cindy's bed. Thinking back to just a few days ago when they shared their first kiss. She had caught herself reminiscing on it randomly throughout the week. Just thinking about it gave her butterflies. They hadn't really had any time the past week, only seeing each other at lunch and that really wasn't the time to talk about it. She couldn't bring herself to text him about it, either. So she acted like it never happened.

"Nothing good is going to come out of this Jazmine. You think Huey, of all people, is going to what? Magically start dating? And it's summertime? Do you know of all the shit that him and the boys have been talking about doing over the summer?" Cindy sighed and took a deep breath. She loved Jazmine. It took some time but she finally pulled her head out of her ass to see that Huey was not the one for Jazmine. But, if Jazmine really was thinking about the possibility of them ending up together over a kiss, then she knew she'd just have to go pay the older Freeman brother a friendly visit.

That was the reason that Cindy found herself knocking on the Freeman's door a few hours later. She had left Jazmine's house and decided to do it now rather than later. With them living right across the street, who knew how fast things could get going once she left? She heard footsteps approaching the door and she could already tell it was Riley.

"Wassup," Riley opened the door, looking at her.

Cindy looked him dead in his face, trying to ignore the fact that he was standing in front of her shirtless. "Is Huey here?"

"What do you need to talk to him for?" Riley asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Last time I checked, you weren't Huey?" Cindy stepped closer, ready to push past him. "Well? Is he home?"

"You was probably chilling with Jaz, now you're gonna go talk to Huey. Just forgot about me, huh?" Riley shook his head, pretending to be extremely hurt. Cindy tried to keep the smile off her face but couldn't help herself. Riley was so annoying but he was cute as all hell.

"You play too much! It's important." Cindy smacked his arm. "We can chill tomorrow!"

"I'm not no last minute nigga. Tell me what it's about!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and lowered her voice, "Jazmine. They kissed! I just need to have a little conversation."

"Ohhhhhhh, you're gonna do that threatening shit that girls do. Why didn't you say that? He's upstairs in his room" Riley moved, letting Cindy walk past him. "That shit don't work by the way. It's funny as hell. ' _Don't you hurt her_ ' blah, blah, blah."

Cindy managed to slap him dead in the center of his back before bolting up the steps. She laughed when she heard Riley cursing. She walked to Huey's room and knocked on the wall before peeking her head in. He was at his desk on his laptop. "Hey Huey."

Huey turned to look at Cindy. She had heard him but he wasn't really sure why she was coming upstairs to greet him. Usually they didn't talk much unless someone else was there too, like a middle person. "What's up?"

Cindy walked in all the way and walked over to where Huey was sitting at his desk, leaning against it slightly. "Not much… I heard about you and Jazmine's little kiss."

"Oh?" Huey turned his attention back to the laptop. He had a feeling where this was going.

"Yeah, oh. I know that you think that you're hot shit, pulling chicks left and right. But Jazmine is not one of those dumb thots that you seem to like fucking with so much. I don't know what you got going on in your head or what you have planned but don't play Jazmine. She's really fucking feeling you and I don't want you using her just to pass the time till the next girl. Just cause we're friends don't mean I won't slap the got damn shit out of you for Jazmine." Cindy ranted, trying to get her point clearly across.

"Alright," Huey felt like shrugging but he knew that Cindy would slap him. "Thanks for letting me know?"

Cindy scoffed, an incredulous look on her face. "That's all you have to say?"

"It's not your business." Huey sighed, looking at her. He shook his head, stopping her before she could go off on him, "I don't want Jazmine to get her hopes up but I want to try things out with her."

"Try things out? Try things out?" Cindy snorted, more annoyed than she thought she would be. "You don't understand how much that girl feels for you. Either appreciate her all the way or not at all. Don't do none of this dumb 'try things out' bullshit."

"If you say so," Huey just nodded.

Cindy's face was turning red. Oh, she wanted so bad to smack the shit out of Huey's face. He had such a way of looking like her didn't care about anything, his face a blank slate. "You don't even remotely deserve Jazmine. On me. Bye."

"Bye," Huey waved half heartedly before ignoring Cindy and turning all his focus back onto his laptop. It wasn't any of her business and he didn't have to explain anything to her. He wasn't an idiot. She walked away in a huff, obviously angry. Whatever. Riley would be the one to deal with that, not him. Once he knew Cindy was gone, he texted Jazmine, asking if she could come over today.

He wasn't new to the whole best friend threatening him ordeal, it happened a lot. He didn't know why he thought Jazmine wouldn't tell Cindy in the first place, but it was still kind of annoying that she did. He wasn't too sure what was to come after that. Kissing her felt good, felt different. But he wasn't too sure what was going to happen. He knew that if he got with Jazmine he wouldn't want to hurt her, they'd have to be exclusive. She deserved that much, at the least. The question was if _he_ really wanted that. What if she decided she didn't want to be with him after he dropped everybody and then he was alone with nobody?

What then?

He hadn't even been in a relationship for such a long time and he knew it would be different than it was in middle school. He didn't even know how to be in a relationship. Huey shook his head and laughed at himself. It was kinda sad, when he really thought about it. What would she expect from him?

Jazmine texted him back, saying she'd walk over in a few minutes.

Huey checked himself over. He sniffed under his arms, making sure he smelled okay. He had showered last night so it wasn't like he was expecting he would stink but… just in case. After kissing Jazmine earlier that week, he was so unexpectedly sweaty. He grabbed his deodorant and put some more on. He got up and straightened out his already made bed.

"It's just Jazmine, Huey. Relax," he scolded himself. Making himself sit back down at his desk. He couldn't really focus on the article that he was supposed to be reading but he tried. The doorbell rang and he started bouncing his foot, waiting for her to pop up in his doorway. It was just Jazmine. Why was he nervous in the first place? There was no reason to be nervous.

He heard her footsteps in the hallway, "Hey, is everything okay?" She walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to him. She was dressed down but still looked so good. It made him want to bite his lip.

"Yeah. You told Cindy?" Huey asked, making a conscious effort not to bounce his leg.

"Yeah, today. Guess it wasn't really a good idea. I'm sorry if she said said anything bad to you." Jazmine made a face. She couldn't have expected that Cindy would react so badly. "But, since we're talking about that kiss…"

She felt so childish asking the "what are we" question after a kiss. It made her feel like she was in middle school all over again. But there was more to that kiss than just kissing. She knew that and she hoped that Huey did, too. She could tell by the way he looked at her that day that there was more to it.

Huey sighed. Articulating his feelings wasn't his thing, "I-I know that you want something more. I don't know if I can give that to you right now. I know that kissing you felt right. But I also know that I don't know what I can do for you as your boyfriend? We've been friends for so long, my best friend. I can't lose something that could be lifelong for something that will end eventually."

That was his best way of saying that he didn't know what he was doing and that he didn't want to lose her.

Jazmine nodded her head slowly, the curls on top of her head swaying in tune. "She had heard enough to understand what he was trying to say: He was scared. She was an empath and she could tell that he was confused and unsure.

"I don't need or want you to do anything for me. I just want to spend the time with you. If you feel like it's not something you want to do then we can just drop it. Regardless of what happens you'll always have a friend in me. I just think that if we're both feeling something then why not see where it could go?" Jazmine spoke slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. Who knew that Huey was so seemingly sensitive? She hadn't ever taken a minute to consider the fact that he was even thinking about all of what he just said.

"I don't think that I'm good for you," Huey mumbled. He couldn't understand why Jazmine would want him, of all people. She was a great person all around, she could have her pick of plenty of guys. Yet she wanted him? Just a few days ago he thought he was going to be a baby daddy to some girl he barely knew. He didn't even have enough sense to get tested, ever.

"I think you're overthinking everything?" Jazmine sighed and situated herself so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Can you come here? It feels like you're trying to not be close to me."

"You're the one that sat on the bed," Huey muttered. He got up to move and sat down right next to Jazmine.

"Can we just try? I know that it's a little scary…" Jazmine started, only to get interrupted.

"Who said I was scared?" Huey gave her a "the fuck" look.

She felt like rolling her eyes at him. He was definitely scared. His false bravado couldn't fool her. "Okay, not scared. Nervous? Worried? It doesn't matter."

"Okay, so was does that mean? What's is this?" Huey asked, his dark brown eyes staring at Jazmine intently.

She shrugged, "We don't have to put a name to anything if you don't want to. But I don't want to do any of this if you can't stop talking to other girls."

He nodded slowly. No talking to other girls. He could do that for Jazmine. "Okay."

()()()()()()

"Okay." Jazmine repeated, smiling to herself. It was surprisingly easy? It felt too easy, if she was being honest. She wasn't going to give up anything to early, if it got that far, but she was going to have plenty of fun with Huey. "Is your granddad here?"

"Huh? No, why?" Huey asked, pulling out his phone and scrolling through Instagram.

"Just Riley?" Jazmine asked, standing up and walking over to the door to close it and lock it.

"What are you doing?" Huey felt the nervousness creeping back. He definitely knew the gist of what she was doing. Not to say that his mind hadn't wandered a few times, but it was weird to see Jazmine in such a blatant, sexual way.

"I've been thinking about us kissing all week. And how we got interrupted by my dad. You owe me, for that by the way. He ranted for almost two hours!" Jazmine laughed and wrapped her arms around Huey's shoulders as she stood in front of him.

Huey looked straight ahead at her boobs, which were right in his face, then up at her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, the nervousness slowly fading away. It may have been Jazmine but he knew what he was doing. "How can I make it up to you?"

"We can get back to where we left off," Jazmine shrugged, pulling her leg up on the bed and then the other so she could straddle Huey's lap. She started kissing him, not forcefully, but enough to be the one taking control. Huey was surprised that she was the one who was leading but it didn't bother him one bit. He let her push him back on the bed, let her trail kisses up and down his neck and all over his throat.

Jazmine was so overwhelmed with feelings that she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. It was almost as if years of pent up feelings for someone made people act crazy once they finally got the chance to let it out. The way that Huey was roaming his hands all over her body didn't help much either. Before she knew it, she was grinding up against Huey. His soft groans that coincided with a hard squeeze wherever his hands were only encouraged her even more. She knew that she wasn't going to have sex with him but the idea of it was more than appealing.

The fact that she could feel how hard he was underneath his basketball shorts didn't help. Only a few layers of clothes were between them, the only thing stopping them.

"Fuck. Jazmine," Huey groaned louder than he had wanted to. That only seemed to encourage her more. He swore he could hear how wet she was with every rock of her hips. Then he remembered that he was part of the reason why she was so wet. "You're so wet."

He felt like slapping himself for stating the obvious.

Jazmine stopped kissing his neck and climbed off of him so abruptly that he thought he had said something wrong. Then he realized she was laying on her back, shrugging off her shorts. He caught a glimpse of the wet spot on her underwear. She was looking at him so expectantly that it made his heart speed up even more. He adjusted himself before situation himself next to her. She grabbed his hand and led their hands down her underwear together.

"Tell me how you like it," Huey mumbled in her ear before he started kissing her neck. He listened to her intently as she told him exactly what to do. How many fingers, how fast, how slow. Whatever she wanted. It wasn't long before she was breathing heavy and whimpering out in pleasure.

Once she started repeating that she was close, Huey started kissing her to keep her from yelling out too loud and kept the same pace that he was going at. He had a feeling that she was extremely loud when she finished. He could feel her insides flexing around his two fingers quickly and he kept fingering her and rubbing his clit with his thumb until she was pushing his hand away.

He kissed her again before giving her some space. "Can I eat you out?"

"Are you crazy?" Jazmine scoffed. She situated herself and grabbed her pants to put them back on. "I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom."

Huey waited until she got back, before asking her the same question.

"Don't you want to finish?" Jazmine asked, realizing that he was still obviously hard. "I mean we can't… I can give you a handjob?"

"Huh? Oh the tests. I got an email, I'm good. You wanna see it?" Huey asked, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone. Jazmine nodded her head, waiting for him to show her the email. Not that she thought he would lie to her, but it'd be nice to see with her own two eyes. He was clean.

"Can we take a break? Watch some tv?" She sighed. She wasn't one for back to back anything, especially sex.

"Yeah, whatever you want." Huey grabbed the remote control and climbed back to the top of the bed next to Jazmine. They watched tv for hours that night.

But Huey did get to eat her out before she went back home.


	11. Chapter 11

That same night, it was Huey who didn't want Jazmine to leave.

He had spent the evening trying to convince her to spend the night but she said she wouldn't have been able to get away with it since her parents knew she was across the street. She left, obviously, promising she would text him later.

After Jazmine left, Huey spent the next few hours contemplating everything. They weren't together but they were exclusive. And obviously sexual. Not that being not sexual was a deal breaker with Huey, at least not with Jazmine it wasn't. He hadn't expected anything from her in the first place. Despite that he didn't expect anything from her, he was eager for more. He had been so turned on and she had barely touched him, he had barely even seen anything. So if that connection was there then, what would it have been like later?

He wanted to do something for her. He figured that she would appreciate going on dates but he just wasn't sure what she would prefer. As much as he hated to admit it, he was gonna have to go and ask Riley what to do. Riley would at least take a girl out before he tried to get with her. Who would've ever thought Riley would have to give Huey advice on taking a girl out on a date. It wasn't that dates weren't nice, they were. But Huey didn't really believe in them. It was a waste of money and it usually lead girls on and that just lead to issues later down the line.

Huey was knocked out of his own thoughts when he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up

Immediately, thinking that it'd be Jazmine. Except it wasn't.

 _I got a free crib rn, you wanna come thru?_

Huey bit his bottom lip. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, so ready to reply to her. He hadn't messed with this girl since the beginning of the year since she had gotten a boyfriend. Either they weren't together anymore or she was trying to get back at him for something. Normally, he wouldn't have even hesitated to reply yes. But he couldn't just think about himself.

As his fingers hovered, Jazmine popped up in his mind. But if he did go through with it, Jazmine wouldn't ever know…

He dropped his phone immediately, wanting to punch himself. Jazmine wasn't just any girl. Huey got up and left his room to go to Riley's. After wandering around the house and checking outside, it was obvious that his brother wasn't home. So instead, he went to the basement where his granddad typically spent his evenings.

"Hey, Granddad?" Huey asked, standing by the steps that led to the basement.

Robert glances back from his recliner, his old-time music playing quietly, "Whatchu want boy?"

Huey shrugged sheepishly, "Riley's not here so I figured I'd come spend some time with you."

"Oh, so you can only spend time with your old granddaddy when your nappy headed brother ain't around?" Robert chuckles to himself and shook his head.

"No but I wanted your advice. Or not your advice but just to talk to you about some stuff."

Huey would be lying if he said that he wasn't as close to his Granddad as he used to be. What used to be days spent with him turned into hours, then minutes. The only reason he and Riley even hung out was because of the crew and the fact that they lived together. Of course, Huey knew he was slacking with how much time he spent with his granddad. He felt bad about it now that his granddad was actually commenting on it to his face.

"Well, me and Jazmine started talking-" Huey started, only to get interrupted.

"You and cutiepie? You're dating cutiepie?" Robert said, almost gushing at the news.

"Talking. Talking isn't dating, Granddad?" Huey started to pinch the bridge of his nose, knowing he'd be on the receiving end of a rant.

"Well then what is it? Either you together or you not together? I don't know what y'all youngins are doing nowadays. Can't commit to nothing. Back in my day, if we weren't together then we wasn't nothing. All this noncommittal 'talking' stuff y'all do. Don't make no damn sense," Robert started.

"Grandad lets _not_ do this again. You're telling me there was no point in time between being friends and telling everyone you were together?" Huey asked, his eyebrow arched.

"No. We was friends. Then we dated. None of that in between mess. You either together or not together."

"Okay Granddad," Huey sighed, "anyways. Me and Jazmine are talking. And I guess it's exclusive. Just a few minutes ago some girl had texted me saying that she wanted me to come over. I almost said yeah but then I remembered Jazmine."

"Ohhh, I see where this is going now. Lemme tell you something, boy. You ain't supposed to let a good woman go. The right one in your court can make you the best man you could ever be. But get caught up with a hoe and it's just headache after headache, problem after damn problem. I'ma tell you, man to man. Pussy is pussy. I know you a young player, just like I used to be. Out there running game, ooooh ooh was I a ladies man! But being a player is how I lost your grandmother. I know you've seen me try to find someone. Lady after lady… no one could replace her. Not even now.

You can get sex anywhere. You could go and reply to the young honey that messaged you but then what about cutiepie? Is that young honey going to give you more than what Jazmine can?"

There was a bittersweet look on Robert's face. The two sat in silence, Huey unsure what to say and Robert remember back to the days where he was with the love of his life. How he would've loved to grow old with her. He wished he had a grown up with someone telling him how to appreciate the woman he loved so that he wouldn't lose her. He spent his whole life trying to replace someone that couldn't be replaced.

Robert sighed, suddenly looking so much older than he did just seconds ago. "All I'm saying is I know, I know it's nice to talk slick and get into them panties but it's also nice to be with somebody where you can share something special."

"Me and Jaz have been friends forever, I don't wanna mess that up for something that may not even be serious," Huey replied, trying to explain how frustrated he had been over the whole situation.

Robert chuckled, "If it wasn't serious you wouldn't be talking to me about it. It's something in us men that makes us scared of commitment, but it don't got to be a scary thing. It's a beautiful thing and it's apart of life… Regardless of what you do, don't hurt cutiepie. Consider her feelings."

Huey nodded to himself, "consider her feelings." It was common sense but hearing it come from someone he trusted and knew had good intentions helped a lot. He was going to always consider her feelings. He knew it'd be hard and something to get used to since. Huey did what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. "Thanks Granddad."

"No problem. Now don't bring home no damn grandbabies, or I'll beat your ass," Robert chuckled, joking but also being serious at the same time. All Huey could manage to do was snort and nod his head. If only Granddad knew what the past few weeks had been like.

The oldest Freeman excused himself to go back upstairs to his room. He didn't want to go back to his phone, half scared that he'd text that girl back and end up in her bed tonight. Did he really lack that much self-control? How pathetic of him to even be contemplating something he knew he shouldn't do for so long. Young Huey would've scolded Older Huey for being such a dumbass nigga. At the same time though, he wanted to talk to Jazmine. He wanted her to be right next to him, really, but he would take what he could get.

Once he checked his phone, he still had no messages from her. Usually, he would text her with no hesitation but it was different now and he didn't want to seem clingy. But since he had talked to Granddad and Jazmine hadn't texted him yet, he decided he had one more issue to cover.

Caesar.

The thing that had been nagging at him ever since Riley told him about the two going out. He didn't think that Caesar would ever pull any underhanded shit and try to snatch Jazmine away, but if he didn't know they were a thing then he wouldn't be the one to blame. At the same time, Huey had to make it clear to Caesar to fall back. Because Caesar was one smooth ass nigga. He was the type that a girl wouldn't even know he was trying to get with her until _he_ wanted her to know. Huey thought that doing things that way was a waste of time too, but Caesar was the type to go for longevity in a relationship so it usually worked out in his favor.

So he texted his best friend and told him he'd meet him at their usual place in the park to chill. It'd be a chill thing, Caesar would most likely bring some weed. Huey would swing by Taco Bell before he got there and pick up some food. It was a routine for them for the longest.

Huey put on some ball outs and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to leave. It was almost 9:30 and Riley was still nowhere to be found. As loud-mouthed as his brother was, he always knew what Riley was doing, even if he didn't want to know. Huey shrugged and put on his shoes and left, locking the door behind him. As he walked out, he glanced at Jazmine's house. Hopefully, they'd hang out some more tomorrow.

As Huey walked he was on autopilot. As Huey ordered the food from Taco Bell, he was on autopilot. He was on autopilot all the way up until he saw Caesar as he was approaching the park table he was sitting on.

"Wassup? You brought food," Caesar smirked.

Huey nodded his head, placing the food down on the table to dap up his best friend before sitting up on the table next to him.

"It's been a minute," Caesar referred to the fact that they hadn't been to the park in a while as he pulled a blunt out of his pocket. "What's the reason?"

Huey watched him bring up his lighter and spark the blunt. "Riley had told me how you took Jaz out a while back."

Caesar took the first hit, coughing a bit, before passing it to Huey. He nodded, "Yeah but she didn't see it that way though. I was basically just like if she sees it as a date that's cool but if we just chilling then that's cool too. It was nice."

"I bet. She's nice to be around," Huey said quietly. As they talked, they passed the blunt back and forth.

"Why do you ask?" Caesar turned to look at his friend.

Huey shrugged, "Why were you tryna take her out?"

"Jazmine is a catch. I think we both know that. You told me you weren't tryna get with her. I wanted to show her something different, she messes with lame niggas." Caesar chuckled. Huey had to agree, the few guys that she had been with over the course of high school had been pretty lame, to say the least. "Did that change?"

"Yeah. I think so," Huey nodded but stumbled to correct himself, "not I think. It has changed."

"Really? That's craaaazy. So that's why you hit me up. So, how'd that happen?" Caesar didn't need more of an explanation than their relationship changed. He wasn't going to go all out beforehand, but he knew now that he needed to fall back completely.

"Well, the other day I went to her house. You know, to tell her about Melina. And I had kissed her. Then the next day she came to my place and we just talked about it and decided we'd try it," Huey tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible.

"That's good. I hope you know you can't do no lowdown player shit to Jazmine. She definitely don't deserve it," Caesar warned. In his opinion, nobody deserved the games that Huey played but especially not Jazmine. "But I can't believe that my man Huey is actually in a relationship. That's crazy."

"I wouldn't say a relationship," Huey sidetracked.

"Nah nigga. Y'all together. Even you can't see it right now," Caesar laughed. Those actual words had scared Huey a little. They were _together_. He wondered how that would change things for them and for the group.

"I guess we are. But… I should take her out and shit. Right? I don't wanna be cliche or nothing. I just don't know what she'd like." Huey admitted to his best friend. At least with telling Caesar, there wouldn't be ten jokes along with the advice like there would be with Riley.

"You don't gotta overthink that part. Most girls just like spending time with a nigga. Doesn't matter what. Jazmine seems like she's real simple too so you don't have to go all out just to hang with her or anything. Just ask?"

"Shouldn't I know though?" Huey laughed at himself. Finally getting hungry, he grabbed the bag of Taco Bell and started eating.

"You _should_ but all the fucking and ducking you be doing, I don't blame you for not knowing." Caesar joked, sending both of them into a laughing fit.

Huey had been worried at first on how this conversation could have gone but he was happy to know that there was no bad blood between them and that Caesar knew what was what. With that out the way, he could really focus on the developing 'relationship' with Jazmine and what it could possibly be. They smoked, talked, and ate well until after midnight until they finally decided that they should both go back home.

 _Sorry it took long to upload, school is over and now i work so thats my excuse. I wanted to add in the conversation w Granddad. Mostly because while older men do have solid advice (sometimes) it often centers around what a woman has to offer and what she can do for a man. Never the other way around or vice versa. Idk, food for thought? But i covered a few things so let me know what you think about this chapter_


	12. Chapter 12

The morning had started out great. She got ready, ate breakfast, talked to her parents briefly before they left for work. She didn't have to swing by to pick up Cindy, so it was just her and her music. She hit all the green lights. She even found a great parking spot that was close to the building.

But when she got up to the second floor of the school and saw Huey standing and talking to a girl she only knew by name, Amani, she couldn't believe her eyes. Huey's back was facing her, so she couldn't see his expressions but Amani had to most obvious "fuck me" eyes Jazmine had ever seen in her life. They were a little too close for comfort in Jazmine's opinion and Huey's body language was extremely relaxed.

Her heart sped up in her chest and she ducked down the hall, almost bumping into someone, and went the other way around to get to class.

Jazmine sat at her desk and barely looked at anyone. As time passed, the pace that she bounced her leg got faster and faster. She had barely spoken a word for the past thirty minutes, something that was rare for her to do in this class especially. She just felt like if she spoke, she might cry, or yell, or do something else that would completely embarrass her.

All she could think about was what they could have been talking about. Plans? Hooking up? But maybe he had a project with her, maybe they were just friends? Jazmine could see Amani's face but it wasn't like she saw Huey's.

She felt dumb. She felt like she was overreacting.

The worst part was that she couldn't even tell Cindy because Cindy would say "I told you so" straight to her face. And if she did tell Cindy and she was wrong, Huey would never let her live it down.

I mean, she definitely could've just read the situation wrong, right? It wasn't a crime to talk to another girl and she left so fast because she assumed the worst that she didn't really know what was going on. She just assumed the worst of Huey because he was well… Huey. He did deserve the benefit of the doubt. She owed him that. Did he even owe her anything? They weren't together… He didn't owe her anything.

Jazmine was so stuck in her own head that every girl she looked at, she just wondered if Huey had ever been with her. She knew of a few girls, but of course, she didn't know everyone. Just how many girls had Huey been with in this school? In Woodcrest?

Did he really get around as much as everyone claimed he did or was that just an over exaggeration? She was the most sex-positive person in the world but did she want to be with someone who had been with so many people? She knew of maybe 10 or so girls… but there was obviously more. And Huey didn't date, so they were just hooking up then, right?

Did she want to be with somebody who had been with so many people? Had so much experience? Why would he want to be with her? She could count on one hand how many guys she's slept with and still have fingers left over. But she was a girl, so that was technically a good thing? She shook her head and went back to Huey.

What if him and Amani were in that broom closet fucking right now? And she would have to act like nothing had happened at all until they had a moment alone.

Her phone buzzed and the screen turned on. Of course, it was Huey, right when she was obsessing over him.

 **You doing anything in class?**

 _No, why?_

 **You should skip the rest**

 _She's not gonna let me_

 **She hasn't looked up from her book in the past 10 minutes**

Jazmine rolled her eyes as she locked her phone. She was upset with him and here he was, convincing her to ditch class. She quietly zipped up her bag and stood up, trying to get a pained look on her face as she walked over to the desk. "Is it okay if I go to the nurse's office?"

Her teacher glanced up at her, "Is it something that can't wait for passing time?"

Jazmine continued that pained look, hoping her next trick would work. It always worked with male teachers but it was hit or miss with a female. "It's my period, I didn't bring anything and I think I'm bleeding out…"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so honey? Let me write you a pass." The teacher dogeared her book and wrote out a nurses pass quickly. Jazmine took the pass and tried to walk out like she was holding blood in just to keep up with the act.

As soon as she was out the door, Huey was standing there with a smirk on his face. She wanted to smile at him but those anxious thoughts that were creeping up on her earlier started to re-emerge.

"So, how was class?" Huey asked as he offered to take her bag. She let him take it but didn't bother to respond to him. They kept walking, Huey leading the way since she had no idea what he planned to do. "What's wrong?"

Jazmine took a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes. "I saw you this morning. With Amani. Looking at you like she wanted to fuck you. I thought I told you not to make me look stupid?!"

It all embarrassingly came tumbling out. She stuttered a few times. At least she managed not to let the tears drop.

Huey stopped abruptly, grabbing Jazmine wrist. "Why didn't you just walk up and say something? Or text me and ask? Since you're so upset about it. She asked me out and I told her no."

"You told her no?" Jazmine repeated softly.

"I told her no," Huey pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should've just asked. Are you always gonna act like that cause I can't stop what other people do?"

Jazmine bumbled over the next few words that came out of her mouth but ultimately ended with an apology. "I just kept thinking about it. It wasn't all bad. I was like, what if she's a partner for a project or something? Or if you're doing it in the bathroom."

Huey wrinkled his nose in disgust, "you should think higher of me than that."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jazmine repeated herself. Even though she felt bad, she felt relieved. There was some doubt in the back of her head but she shoved it even further back. "Why did you want me to cut class?"

"So we can spend time together?" Huey answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And… actually, it was.

"Couldn't we do that after school?" Jazmine has only skipped a few times in all of her school career and it was only ever because of someone else coaxing her to do so.

"I want to hang out after school too. All day actually." Huey smirked.

Jazmine shook her head, "Oh no, no, no. You want me to skip the whole day. Huey, don't you know who I am? I don't skip."

"You just did. We have to hurry up or we'll get caught. You should spend the day with me." Huey looked at her expectantly. Like she should obviously choose hanging out with him. He felt like rolling his eyes, she was so stubborn. "It's the last few days of school and no one is doing anything. Everyone has clocked out. It's fine."

Jazmine started to retort something but heard the booming voice of a familiar administrator calling out in their direction. They both said "oh shit" and started to run in the direction of the parking lot. "Wait, my car?"

"Mine. I'll bring you back after." Huey said before leading her to where he parked this morning. As soon as they were in the car, Huey was backing out of his spot and driving off.

"So, did you have plans of what we're gonna do today?" Jazmine asked, looking at Huey as he drove. She didn't know why but he looked so good driving. Not that he didn't look good when he wasn't driving, but there was something about it. She bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'm taking you out."

"Taking me out? Like a date? I didn't even really get ready? You can't just kidnap me and say you're taking me out." Jazmine spilled out. She was being serious. She half-assed got ready today because it was the last few days of school. She didn't even do her hair, it was an old twist out that she had to wrap up to even be presentable.

"I think you look great," Huey complimented, taking a moment to glance at her. It wasn't like her was just meeting her and she had to doll up just to hang out with him. Her shorts, t-shirt, usual big hoops, and bun was nothing out of the ordinary so he didn't see the big deal.

"It's just the principal of it. What if I didn't brush my teeth this morning?" Jazmine tried to find an excuse.

"Did you brush your teeth this morning?" Huey asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes bu-" Jazmine started only to be cut off by Huey.

"Okay, so you're fine."

"Fine. What are we gonna do?" She had no idea Huey could be so spontaneous when it came to dates.

"Well, we're gonna go to the hill. I have snacks and drinks and a blanket up there all ready. Oh and music too. I hope that it's enough since this would be our first date and everything."

Jazmine gushed, "a picnic on the hill?! Oh that's amazing Huey it's so cute!"

The nervousness that Huey was feeling lifted off his shoulders. He was worried that Jazmine wasn't going to like it and the whole morning he was hitting himself over the head and saying that he should have just asked her what she would want to do. It was a relief that she was excited over it.

They parked in Huey's driveway. He knew his granddad wouldn't bother to glance outside. Jazmine hadn't been too worried either because as long as her car wasn't on the street her parents wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

The two walked up the road and to the hill in without saying much. Huey because he hoped that Jazmine liked the layout and Jazmine because she was just so excited to see it.

At the top, there was the big blanket Huey had mention right underneath the tree where the shade was always best. A small cooler was at the base of the tree next to the blanket and on top of that was Huey's speaker. All of it was facing towards the city of Woodcrest.

"This is amazing, Huey," Jazmine sighed breathlessly. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. It was so sweet, so romantic. Especially considering how many memories between them were right here at the hill. She walked closer to him and kissed his cheek quickly. "Definitely worth skipping school for."

"I'm glad," Huey felt like he was going to blush so he walked towards the blanket, kicked off his shoes and sat down. He messed around before turning on the Bluetooth and hooking up his phone. He had spent a majority of his night making a playlist full of songs he knew Jazmine liked and songs that he thought she would like.

A kiss on the cheek had him acting all shy and he felt like punching himself.

Moments later, Jazmine joined him on the blanket. Underneath the shade, it was much cooler and there was a nice, constant breeze that felt good in the warmth. She leaned in next to him and kissed his cheek again, trying to get his attention. "Huey."

"Hm?" Huey turned to look at her.

"Thank you, this really is beautiful." She smiled and kissed him on the lips tenderly. Not that she hadn't noticed before but his lips were so nice, so full and so soft. She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back.

Once they finally pulled apart, Huey admitted how he didn't really know what he was doing. How he didn't know if she would like something like this. Jazmine comforted him between kisses on his jaw and his neck. How she would love doing anything with him. How no one had done this for her before.

For Jazmine, it didn't feel out of place to feel so vulnerable and tender. She was like this regardless, everything out in the open to bare. But for Huey… it felt like all was in place. It had only been, what, 5 days since they started officially "talking"? And he already knew that this was right. Him and Jazmine were right. There was no need for any other explanation.

It wasn't love, but it was something.

Huey laid back and looked up at the sky. "You hungry?"

"You know, I ate before school so I'm not really hungry," Jazmine laughed, following suit and laying down with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We have all day," Huey said softly.

"That's a good thing, right?" Jazmine teased, "This music is nice."

"I made the playlist for you," Huey shrugged, wrapping his arm around her so he could rub her hips.

"You know me too well," Jazmine slid her hand under the waistband of Huey's basketball shorts. She felt his whole body stiffen and then relax. "You know, earlier, I worried that I wasn't experienced enough for you."

It was random, but the timing felt right. She just hoped that this conversation wouldn't ruin the day.

"Not experienced enough? Why?" Huey tried not to focus on the fact that her hand was halfway down his pants. They hadn't done anything since he ate her out but it wasn't like he hadn't thought about that and more over the course of the last few days.

"You've just been with more people than me, I guess? And you know what you're doing. And I really don't know what I'm doing at all. So why would you want to be with me?"

"I don't really care about that. It doesn't bother me. Do you just lay there?" Huey asked. He already had a feeling that she didn't, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't work on if she did.

"No? That's boring."

"Alright, so there's nothing to worry about. Anything else I can teach you. You might teach me some things too. It's not a big deal. Besides, I want you so it's gonna be good."

"You want me?" Jazmine blushed.

"I thought it was obvious," Huey smiled and kissed her forehead. "You wearing these shorts doesn't help either."

Huey slid his hand down and cupped her ass. He had always thought the new biker shorts trend that was popular at the moment was dumb but Jazmine looked so good in them.

"How many girls have you been with?" Jazmine asked quietly. Huey stopped rubbing her and almost lifted his hand up. He didn't know why the question had caught him so off guard, it was bound to be asked eventually.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of how many girls he'd been with. But he definitely didn't want Jazmine to know. Well, maybe that did mean that he was ashamed. "I don't know… maybe 22? I don't know for sure."

He definitely did know for sure. It was a solid 26, but an underestimation wouldn't kill anybody.

Jazmine took it in stride, she already had a feeling that it was a high number. But, she knew he was clean. There was no reason to judge how many people he'd been with in the past. She was definitely going to press the importance of sexual responsibility to him from now on though.

"Okay. 22. I've only been with 2 guys."

"Does my number bother you?" Huey asked, a little worried. They were both worried that today was ruined.

"A little bit, but I'll get over it. It's fine. I'm glad we had this conversation." Jazmine kissed him reassuringly and smiled.

"Well, if it helps. I only want you."

And it wasn't a lie, Huey did only want her. But a part of Jazmine felt as though he was saying it because that's what she wanted to hear.

* * *

 **I've written this chapter like 3 times. This was the best out of all of them so let me know how you feel about this one cause I'm kinda iffy**


	13. Chapter 13

Jazmine and Cindy were back on good terms, for the most part. Cindy wasn't nearly as supportive as Jazmine wanted her to be, but it was enough that they were talking and Cindy didn't want to punch Huey's face in every time she saw him.

"I'm sorry how many girls has he been with?" Cindy backtracked, looking up from her phone to stare Jazmine right in her eyes. "Are my… are my ears broken? 22? As in eleven plus eleven? As in thirty minus eight? Oh no… ohhhh no."

Jazmine shook her head and started, "Cin-"

"Ah uh, no! Don't you dare 'Cin' me. Huey is _community_ dick! You can't be with no community dick."

Now on a most basic level, this went against everything that Jazmine personally believed in. She was a sex positive person, she wasn't going to shame Huey about how many people he had been with. Especially behind his back.

But she would be lying if she didn't agree with Cindy. Even if it was only partially. Huey was community dick. But he was also Huey, and Huey was who she wanted. So she'd have to put that to the side and learn to deal with it.

"I need you to not be so negative about it Cindy. I really think that I can make things work with him. And you're my best friend, I need you to think about me." Jazmine admitted. She really just wanted Cindy to not be so aggressively pissed off at Huey.

"And I can get that. But I _know_ that you deserve someone who, at the very least, can take a second and think about what he sticks his dick in! And he was obviously fucking raw." Cindy was trying her best not to be mean. She didn't have anything against Huey, and she was sure that he was pretty decent under all the fuckboy tendencies that he had, but Jazmine deserved the absolute best.

Cindy had a lot of friends but Jazmine was one of the few that she knew that had her shit together and was a real one. She couldn't let some guy, especially not one that she knew, hurt or mess with Jazmine like that.

"And he hasn't been in a relationship at all. It's not like he's a cheater. Who says he won't be good to me? Why don't you give him a chance!? We're all friends, anyways. I don't see the big problem." Jazmine shook her head. She felt a headache forming.

"Okay," Cindy said monotonously as she unlocked her phone and tapped on Instagram. "I'm not bout to argue with you Jaz. So okay."

"I think we should just hang out another time. Because I know if you started talking to Riley I would support you 100% until I had proof that I shouldn't do otherwise." Jazmine tried to keep her tone level because she didn't want to start an argument.

"You're telling me to leave?" Cindy scoffed. "And stop bringing Riley up cause I don't want his ass."

"You and I both know you're lying out your ass right now. Stop playing and maybe you'd and Riley could get a chance to give things a chance. But every time he comes around to it you throw it in your face that you're talking to some other guy. Maybe that's why you're stuck!" Jazmine huffed out.

Cindy immediately stood up, grabbed her bag and started to leave. Jazmine started to apologize but Cindy flipped her off and walked out of the room. It wasn't until Jazmine heard the front door close that she took a deep breath. Maybe she shouldn't have gone that far…

She grabbed her phone and started to text Huey, **can I come over?**

It took him a few minutes to reply, _not home rn but I'll be home in a while. I think Riley and granddad are home tho._

 **Okay, I'll see you when you get home then**

Jazmine grabbed a pair of socks and shoes and then left to head across the street. Her mom was in the living room going back and forth between watching tv and working on her laptop.

"Where you going, sweetie?" Sarah glanced up to look at her daughter.

"Across the street to the Freeman's, I'll be back soon though," Jazmine said as she continued on her way to the door.

"You've been spending a lot of time over there lately," Sarah questioned gently, "anything going on?"

"Oh… uhm, not really! But I'll see you when I get home! Bye!" Jazmine squeaked as she ducked out the front door before her mom could say something else. She had been spending a lot of time over at Huey's but she wasn't really ready to say anything to her mom yet, because then she'd tell her dad and then her dad would act all weird.

She crossed the street over to the Freeman's house where Riley was in the driveway practicing basketball. As soon as he noticed Jazmine he stopped to talk to her, "Huey not here right now."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I was coming to talk to you?" Jazmine chastised. She wasn't here to talk to Riley but it never hurt to talk to him.

"I know you lyin but whatever," Riley smirked and sat down on the ground, patting the sidewalk next to him for Jazmine to take a seat. "What you been up to?"

"BuT wHaTeVeR," Jazmine mocked him. "Not much… Cindy was over but we got into this argument."

"Oh, forreal? About what?" Riley tried to act like his ears didn't perk up at the sound of Cindy's name. They were cool, but it had been tense and it wasn't the norm.

"Mostly Huey, and you, actually. Is everything okay with you and Cin? It's been kinda weird since that morning. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Jazmine avoided looking at Riley and twisted the bottom of her shirt. She wasn't sure how much Huey had said anything to any of the guys. They had agreed to keep it lowkey but… she had told Cindy so she wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Man, Cindy gets on my fucking nerves. I always think we cool and then she go talking out her neck. I really fuck with her but she always rubbing the fact that she talking to some nigga in my face like I'm pressed about what another nigga doing. Fuck that, she play too many games and I'm tired of that shit.," Riley snapped. Jazmine hadn't even expected such a response that she felt like she almost got whiplash from how upset Riley had gotten.

"You don't think you did the same thing?" Jazmine questioned softly. She had obviously heard Cindy's side of things and how she felt about Riley but even though she cared about Riley, she never asked him how he felt about the back and forth.

"Do the same thing?" Riley sucked his teeth, "I don't talk to you or Cindy bout who I'm messing with, I always keep that shit lowkey. Now if you hear something, I can't do nothing about that. But as soon as I piss Cindy off she be like "oh, I'm talking to so and so". Good for you. Lemme know how messing with that lame nigga go."

"So, does that mean that you want to be with her?"

Riley just shrugged and said, "I fuck with her heavy. That's it. I'm not pressed over what does or doesn't happen. But you and Huey. Y'all doing a little something something or what?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes and blushed, "No, shut up Riley. I'm going inside."

Jazmine followed through and got up to head inside. She ignored the fact that Riley was talking about her and Huey getting it on. Mr. Freeman wasn't anywhere in the living room or kitchen, so she headed upstairs to Huey's room to wait for him to get home.

It felt weird being here without him. It wasn't as if she hadn't ever waited for him in his room before but after everything that had transpired recently, it just felt different. Besides, she couldn't even look at his bed, let alone sit on it, without imagining that evening when he ate her out and had her pulling on his hair.

She bit her bottom lip and texted him that she was waiting for him. He replied moments later saying he was on his way and would be home in a few. Jazmine spent that time on her phone, scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, just trying to find some people to talk to. She wondered what Huey was doing in the first place since he never clarified and she never asked.

She heard the front door open and close, then Huey's familiar deep voice say something that she couldn't decipher. She spun around in his desk chair as he made his way upstairs and as she was spinning, he appeared in the doorway. Her eyes trailed over him slowly as she stopped herself from spinning.

He was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts and his white Air Force One's. He took his backpack off and dropped it on the floor. "Were you waiting long? I didn't know you were gonna come over."

Jazmine stopped ogling over Huey long enough to reply, "No, only for a little. I was talking to Riley. Where were you?"

"With Ceez and Hiro," Huey answered as he noticed how hard Jazmine was staring at him, "a picture would last longer."

Jazmine blushed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry! You look good."

She couldn't really help herself. Huey just looked so good. His skin was always great but that sun had done him good and he was a deeper brown than usual. He just walked in all shirtless, skin and muscles all scrumptious. What did he expect?

"You look good," Huey took his shoes off and put them in his closet before walking over to Jazmine. He took in how she looked in her Soffe's and t-shirt. He loved how her thighs spread out and accentuated her frame. "Are you gonna stay longer this time?"

Jazmine stood up so she could hug him since it felt weird to just sit down and stare at him. As she was going in to hug him, he grabbed her hip with one hand and leaned in to kiss her deeply. Once he pulled away she shrugged, "I dunno. My mom saw me leave."

"So? I can order something and we can do a movie night," Huey slid his hand down to cup her ass.

"I feel like you have an ulterior motive," Jazmine laughed, pulling away from him and going to sit on his bed. Huey followed suit but pushed her on her back gently and climbed over so he hovered over her.

As he kissed her lips and all on her neck, "If you're saying that I want you then yeah I have an ulterior motive."

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" Huey said, matter-of-factly, before pressing himself against Jazmine so she could feel how hard he was.

"Wow, already? You're easy to turn on, aren't you? Does that mean you finish fast, too?" Jazmine teased, despite the fact that she felt tingles rushing through her body.

"Are you saying I can't last?" Huey scoffed, knowing what kind of game she was playing. He was still gonna play into it though, cause he would fuck her with every ounce of his soul if that's what she wanted.

" _I_ didn't say anything. You did. Besides you stink," Jazmine pinched her nose and made a face at Huey. He didn't stink, but he smelled like sweat. Besides, his door was wide open and what if his brother or his granddad walked by?

"Damn, that shit hurt," Huey muttered as he got off of her and stood up. "I'll go shower then, be right back."

Jazmine took the time while Huey was in the shower to try and relax. She just knew deep down that she'd be spending the night but she didn't want to give in to her wants so easily. Fifteen minutes later Huey was out the shower and back in his room. Jazmine didn't fail to realize that he had closed the door behind him this time. He still hadn't bothered to put a shirt on but this time, all he had was a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't you have clothes?" Jazmine grabbed the remote to try to focus on the TV and not how the towel was just barely hanging off his hips.

"They're in my room," Huey replied as he walked over to his dresser to pick some clothes out.

"Are you gonna get dressed right in front of me?" Jazmine tried to act annoyed but the smirk on her face told it all.

"This is my room so… yeah. I don't have anything to be ashamed of," Huey shrugged as he pulled out some basketball shirts and a pair of boxer briefs.

"I didn't know you changed in front of all your guests," Jazmine didn't even glance in his direction as she tried to control the blush that was spreading across her face. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Huey grab his stuff and walk out of the room. While he was gone, she flipped through Netflix to try and find some stuff that they could watch when Huey's phone buzzed five times in a row.

Her hand twitched. She took a deep breath and leaned over as far as she could without moving physically from her spot on the bed. She could see the name Alexia, but she couldn't see the messages. Jazmine ran through the girls that Huey had briefly been with within the past few months and Alexia was definitely the name of one of them. She felt her heart sink just a little bit.

Huey came back in, still shirtless but wearing his basketball shorts and a pair of socks. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Jazmine.

She continued to nonchalantly flip through the movies, "Your phone vibrated a few times… seems important?"

"Oh okay," he grabbed his phone and looked at the message. Jazmine tried her best to stare at him from the side as inconspicuous as humanly possible but it was straining her eyes like a bitch. Once he started typing, Jazmine could only guess that it was to reply to Alexia, which made her tear up immediately.

"Was it important?" Jazmine asked, unable to mask the cracking of her voice.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Huey looked at her, "Are you crying? For what?"

"Alexia," Jazmine muttered as she gestured to his phone, "She texted you. I know that you were talking to her a few months ago… I thought that I told you not to make me look stupid and I'm literally right here and why the fuck would yo-"

Huey cut her off immediately, "I did talk to Alexia a few months ago."

"Yeah, _I know_. Which is why I'm upset!"

"I wasn't done talking. I did talk to her a few months ago. I don't talk to her anymore. I can't make her not text me, Jazmine. I'm not doing nothing to make you look stupid." Huey tried to reassure her. She could hear the annoyance seeping through his voice but he was trying his best to sound as understanding as possible. How could he blame her for thinking the worst?

"I know you can't make someone stop texting you," Jazmine mumbled, a little ashamed.

"Alright so, you have to trust me. Right? Even if it's just a little," Huey took a deep breath. He could see that Jazmine wasn't convinced though, despite her nodding her head. "You want to see what I said?"

"Isn't that a bad way to start things off?" Jazmine asked though it was more a statement than a question.

"I want you to trust me." Huey unlocked his phone and pulled up the messages before handing it to Jazmine. The last message before today was sent from Alexia, one that Huey hadn't even replied to. Then the five messages were her asking if they could meet up Saturday or Sunday because her family would be gone and that she had been thinking of him lately. All Huey replied was ' _No, I'm busy_ ' which she left on read.

Jazmine nodded and handed the phone back to him quickly. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Huey shrugged. He put his phone face down on his nightstand and turned on his side to face Jazmine. "We good?"

"Yes," Jazmine nodded and tried to hide her smile. "I'll stay the night, by the way. But no funny stuff."

"No funny stuff," Huey put his hands up to feign innocence, "what're we gonna eat?"


End file.
